A New Beginning
by TracyLynn
Summary: HenryBetty and more This is a fic that takes place four months after the finale.....if you are an HB fan you will like it, but they are just supporting players in a much bigger story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note :** Okay, this is a new fic. On the Instant Connection Henry/Betty fansite, we have pondered just where Season 2 will pick up - maybe right after the finale or maybe in real time, four months later. This fic goes under the idea that it picks up four months later and that the finale issues have basically been resolved. It is a Henry/Betty and more...a surprise. As usual, dedicated to those that inspire me in the HB Chat Room every night !! You guys are the greatest. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 1**

She stood with her arms resting on the railing of the ferry. Looking out over the water. She sighed and took a deep breath. After a few minutes, she felt a presence behind her and arms soon wrapped around her. She leaned back into them gratefully, hugging the arms to her. He moved her hair from her neck and rested his chin on her shoulder so he could whisper in her ear.

"What are you thinking about ?"

She sighed.

"I was thinking that when I look out across this water and I feel the wind on my face and your arms around me, I am so peaceful. And, I wish……"

She turned in his arms so she was facing him and he brushed her hair from her face.

"I wish that Hilda could find just a little peace. She is still in so much pain, even after four months. I can't do anything to help her. And, I feel so guilty….."

He frowned.

"Why do you feel guilty ?"

She smiled.

"Because I have you."

"Betty."

"I mean it, Henry. I know I shouldn't and I am so glad that everything with Charlie, the baby and Dr. Farkas came out as quickly as it did and that you were back here within a month."

She looked up at him and smiled before she continued.

"I needed you. With everything that happened, I really did and then you were here. And, even though I knew about the Dr. Farkas connection with Charlie, I couldn't focus on that with Hilda, Justin, Daniel and Mrs. Meade…..it was just too much."

She leaned into him resting her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and rubbed her back.

"I know, sweetheart. I know. I am glad I figured it out and got back here too."

They stood like that for a few more minutes and then Henry stepped back slightly and lifted her chin with his fingers. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips like he had done a million times before since he had been back and then he pulled away and smiled at her.

"And, we will both help Hilda. She just needs more time and we'll be there for her every step of the way. Why don't we get her to go out to dinner Friday night? We'll go somewhere away from Queens where she won't run into anyone, someplace quiet ?"

She smiled at him.

"That sounds like a good idea. Are you sure because I know you had something planned for our three month anniversary ?"

"Well, actually, that plan has nothing to do with dinner."

"Henry !"

He grinned at her and she laughed.

"What ? If you don't want……"

She lifted her arms and put them around his neck and pulled him to her before he could finish. She brushed her lips across his and lightly bit his lower lip at which point he leaned into her deepening the kiss until they were both breathless.

Her eyes smoldered as she replied to his unfinished remark.

"Oh, I want…."

He laughed and kissed her again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was Tuesday night when Betty turned her key in the lock at the Suarez house and walked in.

"Hello, anyone here ?"

Her father quickly came from the kitchen, towel and wooden spoon in hand.

"Betty, mi hija, what are you doing here ?"

She feigned a hurt expression.

"What ? I can't come home for dinner on meatloaf night ?"

He laughed and as they met midway in the living room he pulled her into a hug.

"Mmm….I miss you."

She pulled away and smiled.

"I've missed you too, Dad. How is Hilda ?"

He shrugged and frowned.

"The same. She is going back to work at the salon next week. I think she is finally realizing that she has got to get out of the house. I mean, she is fine with Justin and he is doing good, but when she doesn't know I am looking I can see pain in her still."

Betty nodded in understanding.

"Well, it's good she is going back to work. She just needs time and the more things get back to normal, the better."

She dropped her head and looked at her hands. Her father lifted her face with his hand and looked at her.

"What is it, mi hija ?"

"Do you think I should have stayed ? Maybe I should have waited to move in with Henry until later, until she was better ?"

"Betty, moving in with Henry was exactly what you should have done. Hilda has to see that life goes on. She needs to see that."

Betty nodded.

"I guess you're right. Well, how can I help you with dinner ?"

He took her hand and pulled her to the kitchen.

"You can sit here at the table and talk to me. I am almost done."

She sat down at the table and he went back to work finishing dinner.

"So, how is Henry ? He didn't want to come for dinner ?"

"Oh, I'm sure he did, he loves your meatloaf. In fact….."

He interrupted her before she finished.

"I'll make you a plate to take to him."

She smiled.

"Thanks, dad. He brought home some work tonight so he was deep into numbers and spreadsheets when I left and he thought maybe I might want to spend some time with Hilda."

Ignacio pulled the meatloaf from the oven and put it on a serving plate. He got the rest of the meal into serving dishes and started to move everything to the table.

"Why don't you go call her and Justin to dinner, they are both upstairs."

"Okay."

Betty left the table and went to the stairs.

"Justin ! Hilda ! Dinner !"

Justin came bounding down the stairs first and ran into Betty's arms.

"Aunt Betty ? What are you doing here ?"

She hugged him and then pulled away. It was good to see that he was adjusting to the loss of his father even though she was sure it was still on his mind.

"If one more person asks me that. Just because I don't live here anymore, I can still come for dinner, can't I ?"

He laughed.

"Of course."

He left her and went to the kitchen and then Betty saw Hilda coming down the stairs. Her father was right, there was still so much pain in her eyes. But, when she got closer Betty saw her put on another face, for her.

"Betty, did you come for dinner ? I'm glad."

Betty smiled and as Hilda hit the bottom step she stepped forward and hugged Betty. Betty pulled her tighter and patted her back.

"Me too."

They walked to the kitchen together and sat down for dinner. It was one of their usual talkative meals and even though Betty knew Hilda was still not herself, she did participate in the conversation and seemed to be content. She told Betty about going back to work next week and Justin reminded her that school started then too. Betty thought it would be good for both of them to be around other people.

Once dinner was finished, Ignacio recruited Justin to help him with the dishes and Betty and Hilda went outside to sit on the front steps. They just sat for awhile and then Betty spoke.

"So, how are you, really ?"

Hilda laughed.

"Really ? Really, I feel like crap. I feel like I am empty and like there will never be anything to fill the emptiness. And, you know what ?"

Betty's heart broke for her, she couldn't even imagine losing Henry like Hilda lost Santos. Even losing him to Charlie had not been the same.

"What ?"

"I really want to feel better. I really want to be happy on some level. I just don't know how to move on."

Betty put her arm around her sister and leaned her head on her shoulder.

"You will, it just takes time."

Hilda smiled.

"I guess. So, how is Henry ? He wasn't at dinner tonight."

Betty sat back up.

"Yeah, he had work to do that he brought home. He is fine. In fact, he wanted me to ask you to come to dinner with us Friday night. We're tying this new Italian place in The Village that one of his co-workers told him about."

Hilda laughed.

"Oh right, I'm sure he wants me tagging along."

"He does, it was his idea. He thought maybe you could use a night out away from Queens."

Hilda looked at Betty and smiled.

"Really ?"

Betty nudged her with her shoulder.

"Yes, really. So, will you come ?"

Hilda thought about it for a minute and then looked at Betty and nudged her back.

"Yeah, I'll come."

Betty smiled.

"Good."

They sat for a few more minutes and then the door behind them opened and Justin came out.

"Mom, Aunt Betty, I am going up to take a shower and go to bed. Goodnight."

Justin leaned down and hugged his mom.

"Goodnight, baby. I'll come up in a bit to say goodnight."

He reached down and hugged his Aunt.

"Goodnight, Justin."

He went inside.

"Well, I guess I need to call a cab and get home. I'll call you tomorrow with the details about Friday and you can meet us there."

"You know what ? How about I come and have lunch with you tomorrow ?"

"Really ? I would love that."

Hilda nudged Betty's shoulder.

"Really."

Betty was glad she had come over.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Henry was hunched over his desk pouring through paperwork when he heard a key in the lock. He looked at the clock, nine-thirty. He pushed his fingers under his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He needed to turn his computer off.

Betty sat her keys and the plate from her dad on the kitchen counter and walked up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders massaging them gently. He looked up at her and she leaned down and kissed him.

"You're still working ?"

"I guess I lost track of time. Let me save this and turn it off."

"Dad sent you a plate."

Henry smiled.

"Oh, good. I am starved."

She leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"I'll warm it up and meet you on the couch."

"Sounds good."

"Water ?"

"Yes, please."

Betty left him and headed to the kitchen. Henry saved his latest change to his flash drive and shut down the computer. He put all of the paperwork back in his briefcase and turned out his desk lamp.

He walked into the living room where Betty was setting his drink on the coffee table. She sat down with his plate of food and he walked over and sat down next to her. She turned sideways tucking one leg under her and handed him the plate and fork.

He dove in with appreciative moans throughout which made her laugh a couple of times.

"Hilda is going to meet us for dinner Friday."

"Good."

"Actually, she is going to come have lunch with me tomorrow, her idea. And, she is starting back to work on Monday. I guess you were right, time seems to be healing her."

"Well, she still has a ways to go, but I'm glad."

When he was done, he sat the plate on the table and downed his water.

"That was so good. Your dad makes the best meatloaf."

"I'll tell him. I'm sure he will appreciate all of those moans you made while eating."

He grinned at her and moved closer.

"You know what else makes me moan……??"

She laughed loudly and put her hands up to his chest.

"Henry !"

He ignored her attempt to stop him and moved in for a kiss. He settled his mouth over hers and she smiled into his lips. He stayed a mere whisper from her lips and she replied quietly.

"What ?"

He smiled.

"You."

Without giving her a chance to reply, he demanded entrance to her mouth which she freely gave him and he devoured her lips with his usual hunger for her. She leaned back into the couch and he stretched out beside her never losing contact with her mouth. After a few minutes of kissing, he pulled back.

"Let's go to bed."

She smiled.

"Let's."

He got up off the couch and pulled her to him. As she started to walk toward the bedroom, he reached behind her and lifted her into his arms to carry her the rest of the way. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

As he stopped so she could turn out lights on the way, she was thinking that she hoped Hilda could have this someday too.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - to be continued - - - - - - - - - - - - -_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Notes :**__ Thanks to everyone for the reviews. I'm not a great writer, I just like to write. If I were a great writer, I would have a different profession so for those of you that tolerate my spelling and punctuation errors and indulge my love of writing by putting up with what may seem to some as stories that are far-fetched or off canon just for the joy of the read - I thank you. I write for fun , not for praise, not for awards and certainly not for money._

_Just as a clarification, if you are a HenryBetty fan then you are hopefully going to enjoy their interactions in this story as their lives are very content and angst free. I'm sure there is a story to be told that would cover the four months between the finale and where this fic starts but this isn't that story. This story is just a what if, what if Season 2 were to start with four months elapsed and the issues from the finale were already dealt with...probable ? Maybe not, but that is the premise of this fic. _

_And to my many muses at Instant Connection, thank you for your never-ending inspiration and support. _

**Chapter 2**

Walking toward her desk, Betty absent-mindedly flipped through Daniel's mail. The get-well cards were now few and far between. He had been back to work full-time now for two months and things were pretty much back to normal.

Alexis was still not back in the office. She was still at a private rehab facility. After the accident, she had basically had to learn to walk again. Originally, they weren't sure if she would ever walk again but it just wasn't in her nature to give up that easily. Apparently, her efforts were working because Daniel had told her Monday that Alexis would be back in the office on a part-time basis by the end of the month.

She got back to her desk and sat down. She finished sorting through the mail and then stood to take the things that Daniel needed to see into his office. He was on the phone when she walked in and he motioned for her to stay after she had set his mail on his desk. She sat down in the chair across from him and waited.

After a few minutes, he hung up the phone, wrote something down and looked up at her.

"I need to see the layout plans for the November issue. Can you go check with Marc and find out what Wili has planned and then get me copies of the mock-ups or at least what they have so far ?"

Betty was so grateful that he was back at work and doing so well. He was really focused on the magazine right now and she was enjoying working with him this way.

"Of course. Anything else ?"

"No, I think that is it for now. Do I have anything this afternoon ?"

"Just your doctor's appointment at four."

Since the accident, he had been seeing a psychiatrist and he had been attending some private group sessions as well. He seemed to be very committed to the process of his recovery.

"Okay, good, I want to get out of here early today, so I guess I will leave for that and then not come back. I'm going to go pick up Alexis and bring her home."

Betty was surprised.

"I thought she wasn't coming back to work until the end of the month."

"That's the plan, but she is coming home today and then will have outpatient rehab for the next couple of weeks before she comes back."

She wondered how things were with them. Daniel spent a lot of time at the rehab facility with Alexis and she was hoping they were working things out. She always felt Alexis's real issues were with their father and Daniel kept getting caught in the crossfire.

"Is everything okay with you two ?"

"Yeah. We still have some stuff to work through but I think the accident made us re-think the battles we want to fight. And none of them are against each other."

"Well, I'm glad."

And she was.

"Me too. So, how's Henry? How are the living arrangements working out?"

She smiled her most radiant smile.

"Great. Perfect. You know, living with someone is an adjustment but we're enjoying it."

"Well, I hope he deserves you."

She laughed.

"Thank you, Daniel. How about you, any new women in your life ?"

"No, I'm kind of on a hiatus, doctor's orders. I'm trying life on my own for awhile. We'll see how that works out."

"I'm sure it will be fine, you have your family and friends, and me."

"Thanks, that means a lot."

Betty looked down at her hands and he could tell she was deep in thought.

"What is it, Betty ?"

She looked up.

"Nothing. I'm just worried about Hilda."

Daniel knew that Betty's sister was still struggling after the death of her fiancé.

"Did something happen ?"

"No, not really, I went over to the house for dinner last night….."

"Meatloaf night ?"

She smiled.

"Yes. Anyway, she seems to be getting back to normal with life. She is starting work next week and everything. She just still seems so miserable."

"It's going to take time."

She nodded.

"I know. Henry keeps telling me that too. I just sometimes feel guilty for being so happy."

"You can't do that to yourself. After all, it's not like the road you and Henry have been on has been paved in gold."

She raised her eyebrows in agreement and smiled.

"That's true. Anyway, she is coming to have lunch today and then she is going with us to dinner Friday night."

"Well, that's good."

"Yes."

She looked at her watch and stood up and then continued.

"Let me go get that stuff for you. Do you want me to bring you anything back for lunch ?"

"No, I'm going to take a walk and get something."

"Okay, I'll get everything you asked for before I leave."

"Thanks."

He went back to work and she left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Betty was at her desk waiting for Hilda to arrive, when her email beeped at her. She smiled when she saw it was from Henry.

_To : Betty Suarez / Executive Office_

_From : Henry Grubstick / Accounting_

_Where are you and Hilda going for lunch ?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_To : Henry Grubstick / Accounting_

_From : Betty Suarez / Executive Office_

_Just to the soup and salad place downstairs. Do you want me to bring you something ? And, as I told you this morning, you are welcome to come with us.  
_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_To : Betty Suarez / Executive Office_

_From : Henry Grubstick / Accounting_

_Thank you but I'm busy anyway. But, yes, if you can bring me a sandwich, that would be great. Please._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_To : Henry Grubstick / Accounting_

_From : Betty Suarez / Executive Office_

_I will. She should be here any minute so I'll be there with your lunch in about an hour._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She smiled and went back to work, proofing the Editor's letter for the October issue that Daniel had given her Monday. She wanted to get it back to him by tomorrow.

Her phone rang. She looked up. It was Amanda.

"Betty Suarez. Okay, tell her I will be right there."

She got up from her desk and stuck her head in Daniel's office.

"I'm going to lunch."

"Okay, enjoy."

Betty walked to the reception area and saw Hilda standing there waiting for her and she smiled.

"Amanda, I'm going to lunch. I'll be back in about an hour."

Amanda just looked at her and Betty just kept walking as she wrapped her arm in Hilda's.

"Let's go."

"What is her issue ?"

"Don't even ask."

They enjoyed a nice lunch and split a piece of cheesecake when they were done. Betty was glad Hilda had come and she really felt she could sense a change in her for the better.

"So, let me give you the address of the place we are going Friday, and you can just meet is there around eight. If that is okay."

Betty rummaged through her purse.

"Shoot, where is that piece of paper. Henry wrote it all down for me this morning before we left for work and I put it in my purse."

Betty proceeded to dump the contents of her purse on the table with no luck.

"Let me call Henry and get it from him."

She took out her cell and called him – no answer. She looked at Hilda frustrated as she put everything back in her purse.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to come back in with me when we're done and I'll get it for you."

"No problem."

The waitress brought over the check along with Henry's lunch to go. They paid and left. They took their time walking back.

"So, is it weird working at the same place with your boyfriend ?"

Betty smiled.

"No, not really. Both of our jobs keep us pretty busy. We have lunch some days which is a nice perk but sometimes we are both just too busy so we only see each other in the lobby at the end of the day."

"I'm glad everything worked out for you and Henry."

Betty smiled.

"Me too."

She wanted to say that she knew things would work out for her too, she even hoped Hilda would love again someday but she knew that wasn't something Hilda was ready to hear at this point.

As they got in the elevator, Betty pressed three and twenty-eight.

"I'm going to drop this food off with Henry. You go on up to my desk and I'll meet you there."

"Okay."

Betty exited on the third floor and Hilda went on upstairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Knock-knock."

Henry spun around in his chair with a smile.

"Hi."

"Hi, are you starving ? We got busy talking."

She walked over and set the food down on his desk. He stood up from his chair and stretched; then leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. She smiled and looked around.

"Where is everyone ?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"They went down to that new sushi place."

He leaned in and kissed her again and continued.

"But, unfortunately, they will be back any minute."

She smiled and stood on tiptoe so he could give her another kiss.

"Too bad for you."

She licked her lips and stepped out of his arms and he frowned.

"Yes."

She smiled.

"Well, I have to get back upstairs, Hilda is waiting for me. I can't find that paper you gave me this morning with the information on the restaurant."

"You put it in your purse."

"I know, but I can't find it. Can you write it down for me again ? Please."

He feigned annoyance and leaned over his desk and wrote the information down on a piece of scratch paper. He held it up to her when he was done.

"This is gonna cost you."

"Oh, yeah. What?"

He handed her the paper.

"I think a favor to be named later."

She laughed and snatched the paper from him.

"I can't wait."

She turned on her heel and left as he watched her go shaking his head. He was a lucky man.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hilda sat at Betty's desk waiting for her to come up when Daniel came out of his office.

"Betty…..oh, Hilda. I'm sorry, I thought it was Betty that had come back."

"No, she stopped off downstairs to drop off lunch for Henry."

Daniel smiled.

"Of course. How are you doing ? Betty tells me you are going back to work on Monday."

Hilda smiled.

"I'm fine I guess; trying to get back to normal, whatever that is."

"Tell me about it."

"Well, you look good. Betty said you got lucky in the accident."

Daniel knew that Betty had filled everyone in on the details of the accident and as his doctor said, admitting your weaknesses was a step towards real change so he saw no reason to sugar coat his words with Betty's sister.

"Yeah, well, you know how when a drunk driver gets in a wreck they are always the ones that walk away without a scratch. My sister was trying to help me and she was the one that ended up in rehab while I walked away with only a concussion."

Hilda nodded.

"But, it sounds like Alexis's recovery is also coming along. So, soon, it will be behind you both."

He shook his head yes.

"So they say. I'm on a dating hiatus trying to figure out who I am and who I want to be. I just can't seem to move forward as the new me."

"I know what you mean. Betty and Henry are taking me out to dinner on Friday. I think they are just trying to get me out of the house and out of Queens for the night."

"You couldn't have two better people on your side."

"I know. Everyone has really been great."

"How is your son, Justin ?"

Hilda was surprised by his genuine concern. She smiled.

"He is doing much better than me but he is a kid, they bounce back."

"Well, I'm glad. So, I need to get back to work. It was nice talking to you and good luck on that moving forward thing."

She laughed.

"Yeah, you too."

He started to walk off but she stopped him.

"Mr. Meade……"

He turned around.

"Please, you should call me Daniel."

She smiled.

"Daniel. You should come to dinner with us Friday. Maybe we could both try this moving forward thing at the same time with Henry and Betty's help. I know you're not dating right now and obviously neither am I, so it might be nice to get out with friends."

Daniel was surprised and intrigued at the same time. Out with friends, he had never really done that.

"Thank you Hilda for the invite. Let me talk to Betty about it and maybe I will."

Betty chose that moment to come around the corner.

"Talk to Betty about what ?"

Hilda turned toward her sister.

"I was just trying to talk Daniel into coming to dinner with us on Friday. I think he might need a night out too. I figure we can be miserable together and let you and Henry make us feel better."

Betty was surprised but pleased.

"Sure. Daniel you should come with us."

Daniel looked at them both. This was definitely something to talk about in group tomorrow night.

"Alright, I guess I can't turn down two Suarez sisters. I'll go."

Betty and Hilda both smiled.

"Great, I'll put it on your calendar and give you the details later."

Betty turned toward Hilda and handed her the paper Henry had written for her.

"Here are your directions. I'll walk you out."

She turned back to Daniel.

"I'm just going to walk her out."

"Okay. Bye Hilda, it was nice seeing you and thanks for the invite."

"See you Friday."

Betty and Hilda left and Daniel went back in his office to work.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Betty was just getting back to reading the Editor's letter when her phone rang. She picked it up automatically without looking at the phone.

"Daniel Meade's office, Betty Suarez."

_"Hello Beautiful."_

She paused and looked at the display.

"Henry."

"_You ready to go ?"_

Betty looked at her watch, six-thirty. She had lost track of time and usually she was the one calling him to leave.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't know it was this late. Have you been waiting on my call ? You should have come up and got me. I'm sorry."

"_I just wrapped up myself. Meet me downstairs ?"_

"Yes, in five minutes."

_"Okay."_

She hung up the phone and put the letter back into a folder to take home and headed out.

_- - - - - to be continued - - - - -_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Notes :** Well, as usual, thanks for the reviews, this story is just moving along casually. I hope you are enjoying. Thanks to all of my inspiring friends at Instant Connection - you guys make this fun. Oh, and I stole one little line from one of my favorite movies, I hope they don't mind. Enjoy !_

**Chapter 3**

Betty was sitting on the couch in her pajamas trying for the hundredth time this week to finish proofing the editor's letter for the next issue of MODE. Tomorrow was Friday and she was determined to have it done before she went to bed tonight.

Henry called to her from the kitchen.

"Can I bring you something to drink ?"

She looked toward him and replied.

"Um, yes, please; some ice water."

She went back to reading and a few minutes later Henry came into the living room and handed her the glass of water. He sat down next to her and pulled her feet onto his lap from the coffee table and began massaging her feet.

She drank some water, smiling at him and then handed him the glass.

"Thank you."

He smiled.

"You're welcome. How is it coming ?"

She nodded her head.

"I'm almost done. It's really a good letter, one of his best since he's been back. I only have a couple of suggestions and found one typo that spell check didn't catch."

"Good. I'm going to leave you to it and head to bed."

He leaned over and kissed her. She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled at him.

"Okay, thank you for making dinner tonight and for cleaning up. I'll be in there in a few minutes."

He moved her legs back to the coffee table and sat her water on a coaster.

"Okay."

Henry left her with one more kiss to the top of her head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Morning, Daniel."

Betty walked cheerfully into her boss's office. He looked up as she entered.

"Morning, Betty. Do you have ……"

She interrupted him before he could finish.

"The Editor's letter ? It is right here. It is really good. It is one of your best ones yet. I just made a couple of notes. Sorry I didn't get it to you sooner, this week has been crazy."

She walked over and laid the folder with the letter in it on his desk. He looked up and smiled.

"No problem. Thanks."

He went back to work but Betty continued to stand there. After a couple of minutes, he looked up.

"Did you need something ?"

She smiled.

"I just wondered if you remembered that you are having dinner with us tonight."

"Yes, I remembered. Eight o'clock, right ?"

"Right…….okay, well……I guess I'll get back to work."

Daniel laughed.

"Alright."

Betty left the office and headed back to her desk.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Justin ! Hurry up ! If you want to go get some new school clothes, we need to get a move on."

Hilda walked into the living room where her father was sitting on the couch reading the paper.

"Aye, that child will be the death of me."

"Hilda, give him a break."

She smiled.

"Thanks again, Papi, for watching him tonight."

"Are you kidding me, we're both glad you are getting out of the house, we'll watch each other."

Hilda smiled at him and then heard Justin come bounding down the stairs so she walked back toward the entryway.

"Is that the same shirt you had on this morning ?"

Justin looked down and back up at her with a smirk.

"Nooo….I changed to go out. What if I see someone I know ?"

Hilda rolled her eyes and turned to look at her father.

"We're going. Do you need anything ?"

He smiled at her.

"No, I'm fine. Have a good time."

Hilda and Justin headed out the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Daniel Meade's office, Betty Suarez."

"_Hi."_

"Henry…"

Betty looked at her watch.

"….is it lunch time already ?"

"_Yes, my love, it is, are you ready ?"_

She smiled.

"I am……meet you in the lobby ?"

"_Okay."_

Betty got up from her desk and grabbed her bag. Daniel had already left for a business lunch so she just forwarded her phones to Amanda and headed out.

When she got to the lobby, Henry was there waiting for her.

"What are you hungry for ?"

"Well, I don't want to eat anything big since we are going out tonight. How about the sushi place ?"

He laughed,

"What ?"

He took her hand in his and they started to walk out.

"I just think it is funny how a place whose menu you used to consider autopsy photos is now one of your favorite places to eat."

She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"What can I say ? You converted me."

They walked quietly to the sushi place, sat down and ordered. Betty ate most of her meal on her own but she let Henry feed her a couple of bites from his plate of things she had never tried before. One she liked and one she didn't.

"So, are you ready for our dinner out tonight with Hilda and Daniel ?"

She laughed as she finished chewing and then answered.

"I guess. I'm glad both of them are getting out, but I wasn't expecting it to be with us."

"It will be fun and I know Hilda needs it and from what you've told me, Daniel does too."

"That's true. It will be fine."

They finished eating and Henry paid the bill while Betty waited outside for him. They walked back to the office and Henry gave her a quick kiss before he exited the elevator on the 3rd floor.

"Call me when you are ready to go tonight."

"I will."

The elevator doors closed and Betty pressed the button for Christina. As she walked into the closet she saw her friend hard at work on some dress with lots of feathers.

"Hey."

Christina blew feather from her face and stood up.

"Hey, to you."

"What is that thing ?"

Christina looked back at the dress.

"Who knows, but they want it ready with more feathers for a shoot later today. Just get back from lunch ?"

Betty walked over and sat down on a bench in the dressing area.

"Sushi."

"I knew he'd convert ya."

Betty smiled.

"He did."

"So, what brings you to my closet ?"

"Nothing, Henry and I are taking Hilda out tonight. She's meeting us for dinner at some Italian place Henry wants to try."

"And, come on, there's more to it than that."

"Well, Daniel is meeting us there too. Hilda sort of invited him."

"Oooo, that is more. But you said he was doing okay. What's the problem ?"

Betty shook her head, looked at her hands and then looked up.

"I haven't even said this to Henry……."

Christina looked at her thoughtfully, so she continued.

"You don't think he'd hit on Hilda do you ? I mean, that's the last thing she needs right now."

Christina frowned.

"Oh, Betty. No, I don't think so. You yourself told me just the other day how well he is doing and he isn't dating, right ? Just working on his recovery ?"

Betty shook her head again.

"I know, I know. I hadn't even thought about it until this morning and then I just got worried. You know they kissed that one time during Fashion Week, but I think they were both drunk. I don't know, I just let my mind wander. But, you're right. It's nothing."

"You and Henry will be there and it is just friends going out for dinner."

"Okay. It was silly of me to even think it."

"You love your sister and you care about Daniel, it wasn't silly."

Betty smiled at her friend.

"Thanks. I better get back to work."

"Alright, and don't worry and have a good time tonight."

"I will."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hilda and Justin came through the door just as Ignacio was bringing a basket of clothes downstairs for the laundry.

"Hi you two, how was the shopping ?"

"Fine. Once I talked mom out of this completely heinous orange sweater, we did fine. Whoever said orange was the new pink, was seriously disturbed."

Justin passed his grandfather on the stairs on his way to his room with his bags.

"If anything you bought needs to go in the laundry, bring it back down after you take the tags off."

"Okay."

Ignacio came the rest of the way down the stairs and followed Hilda into the living room.

"An orange sweater ?"

She rolled her eyes.

"It was for me, but I ended up not getting it, obviously."

Ignacio laughed.

"Obviously."

"Do you want me to fix you and Justin dinner before I leave tonight ?"

"Nah, we'll be fine."

"You sure ?"

"I'm sure. You look tired, why don't you go lay down for a little nap since you are going to be out late tonight."

Hilda rolled her head in a circle.

"I do have a little headache, I think I will go take something and lie down for a bit."

"Okay. Tell Justin to bring me his clothes when you go up."

"I will."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Betty, are you almost ready ? We're going to be late."

Henry looked at his watch.

"I'm coming."

Henry walked over to the windows and looked out. It was a beautiful night, not a cloud in the sky and all the stars were out. All 8,479 of them. He smiled.

"Okay, I'm ready."

He turned around and drew in a breath.

"Wow."

She turned around.

"You like ?"

"You look beautiful. But then again, you always do."

She blushed. He could still make her palms sweat and her heart race.

"Thanks. You look very nice yourself."

He also twirled around, making her laugh.

"Very funny. Do we have a cab ?"

"Ticking away downstairs."

"Let's go."

They left the apartment and headed downstairs into their waiting cab. The drive to the restaurant was quiet. When they got there, Henry gave them his name and they were seated at a nice table near the middle-side of the restaurant after advising the hostess they were expecting two more.

They decided not to order any wine since Daniel was not drinking these days. Instead they both ordered a sparkling water. A few minutes later, Hilda arrived.

"Hey, you two."

Henry stood up and pulled a chair out for her.

"Hilda, you look lovely."

She sat down and he moved her chair closer in to the table.

"Thank you. Betty, is that dress new, it looks really nice on you ?"

"Christina gave it to me today, something she made, actually."

"I like it, it is very you."

"Thank you and Henry is right, you look great too."

"Thanks."

An awkwardness fell over the table as Betty and Hilda just looked at each other. Finally Henry broke the silence.

"So, Betty tells me you went school clothes shopping with Justin today."

Hilda was glad for a topic of discussion. She started to reply when the waiter came by for her drink order.

"What are you two having ?"

"Sparkling water."

Their choice was not lost on her, she suspected Daniel was not drinking these days. She looked at the waiter.

"I'll have the same, with a lime."

He left and she looked up at Henry.

"Shopping. Yes, we went shipping today. It was exhausting. Not only do I have to hear about the do's and don'ts of the new school season in fashion but I can't even look at things for myself without being critiqued."

Henry and Betty both laughed and she continued.

"But, we did get him some new jeans and a few new shirts. I, on the other hand, didn't get anything."

Betty laughed.

"You and I can go shopping one of the next couple of weekends."

Hilda sighed.

"Good."

At that point, Henry saw Daniel enter the restaurant.

"Daniel is here."

Betty looked up and saw him and waved. He smiled and waved back. When he approached he reached out his hand to Henry and the two men shook hands.

"Henry, Betty, Hilda…..I'm sorry I'm late, traffic was a nightmare."

Betty smiled as he sat down.

"No problem, we had only ordered drinks and were just chatting."

The waiter came over with Hilda's water and asked Daniel what he wanted to drink. He ordered a club soda and the waiter left.

At first the conversation was strained but soon they found common conversation topics and everyone was soon at ease. They ordered dinner and everyone tried each other's dishes as they all agreed that the restaurant was a definite hit. Everything they ate was delicious.

When dinner was over they ordered coffee and split a couple of desserts among them. It was really a fun evening. Betty was happy to see both Daniel and Hilda enjoying themselves and she had immediately seen that her earlier concerns were completely unfounded. It was just as Christina had said, four friends out to dinner.

Daniel managed to slip the waiter his credit card for the entire bill and no one noticed until the waiter brought the slip back for his signature. There were protests all around the table.

"Now look, I'm buying, end of discussion. Someone else can buy next time."

Betty looked at him quizzically.

"Next time ?"

He looked at Hilda.

"Well, I mean, I'm game if Hilda is. This was nice. I did need to get out for the night and this was nice."

Hilda nodded her head.

"I agree, you two are good company. I enjoyed myself. We should do this again."

Henry looked at Betty with a smile and then back at Hilda and Daniel.

"Then we will."

Betty smiled and agreed.

"Or course, it sounds like fun."

Daniel smiled.

"You put it on my calendar and I'll be there."

With that, they got up from the table and headed outside. Betty turned to Henry.

"Why don't you get a cab for Hilda and I'll get one for us."

Daniel shook his head no.

"Nonsense, I'll take everyone home. I have the car with me. I can drop you and Henry off and then run Hilda out to Queens. I could use a nice drive."

Betty looked at Hilda and she seemed okay with the plan.

"Are you sure that isn't too much trouble ?"

"Of course not. Come on."

As Daniel approached the limo, the driver got out and opened the door for them. Betty was surprised.

"You brought the limo ?"

"Well, I planned to give everyone a ride home and it is more comfortable."

They all climbed into the car and headed out. As planned, Daniel dropped off Henry and Betty first. They thanked Daniel again for dinner and the ride. Hilda got out of the car at their building and hugged them both, thanking them for getting her out of the house. She climbed back into the car across from Daniel and waved as the car drove off. Henry and Betty headed inside.

At first they were quiet in the car and then Daniel spoke.

"So, I know I don't know you that well so feel free to tell me it is none of my business if you want to but ….. how are you, really ?"

Hilda laughed lightly.

"I don't mind you asking. I'm okay. I don't know, some days are better than others. Some things have stronger memories and effect me more. I miss him every day and I can't imagine a day when that goes away. In fact, sometimes it scares me to think it will."

She looked at him.

"You know we fell in love when we were young and prom night changed our lives forever. Santos wasn't ready to be a father and we fell apart. It took us twelve years to put it back together and then this. It's just all unfair. So, I go from sad, to angry to numb on a daily basis."

He nodded and she continued.

"But……tonight was nice. I need to have more things that remind me that life goes on and Justin does that most of the time, but this was nice too."

"Yes, it was."

She looked at him.

"What about you ? How are you ?"

He smiled.

"The same. I just let things get out of hand. I knew it, Betty knew it, everyone knew it. I just thought I could handle it and I couldn't and my sister almost paid that ultimate price in order for me to figure it out."

He looked at her.

"I go over it my head every day. I go over it with my doctor and with my group. And, like you said, some days are better than others. When I am around Alexis, I get sad and mad and like you said, sometimes numb. Work helps. Betty helps in her own way."

He laughed.

"She just believes in me so much. She never gives up on me. It helps."

Hilda laughed.

"Yeah, she is like that."

"Anyway, we are a sad lot, I guess."

She nodded in agreement.

"Well, we'll get through it."

The car slowed as they approached the Suarez house. They stopped and the driver got out to open the door for Hilda.

"Thanks again, Daniel, for dinner and the ride."

"No problem. See you next time."

"Okay."

Hilda got out of car and closed the door, she tapped the window and waved goodbye as she headed into the house. Daniel watched her get in safely and then asked the driver to take him home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Betty snuggled under the covers and fluffed her pillow as she waited for Henry to come to bed. He came in the room with his hand behind his back.

"What do you have behind your back ?"

With his other hand he pointed to himself.

"Me ?"

"Henry."

He pulled a small vase with three pink Gerber daisies from behind his back and walked over and sat it on the nightstand next to her. She scooted up into a sitting position and smiled. He sat down on the bed next to her and leaned over for a kiss.

"Mmm…..happy three-month anniversary."

She smiled.

"Happy three-month anniversary."

She pulled him into the bed with her as he laughed.

_------ to be continued ------_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Notes :** Thanks to those of you that are still reading. I'm really enjoying writing this story. I will probably pick up the pace in the next chapter because I don't want this one to go on forever. I think probably 2 more chapters. When you read, please leave me a note about what you think. I write for me but it is inspiring when you enjoy it too. As usual, thanks to the gang at Instant Connection for constant support and inspiration._

**Chapter 4**

Two months had gone by and Henry, Betty, Daniel and Hilda had become a regular foursome at least twice a month. They tried out new restaurants and even went to a couple of Broadway plays that Daniel had been given tickets to.

Even though Henry and Daniel had grown up worlds apart and had very different interests for the most part, they also have several common interests. Daniel's playboy lifestyle certainly wasn't one of them but his good business sense was and he and Henry often discussed business issues with MODE as well as topical business issues in New York and even across the world. They were actually becoming good friends.

Daniel had taught Henry to play darts on one of their outings so now they had a friendly competition whenever they could. Betty was also happy to see Hilda enjoying herself each time they went out. She was still grieving in her own way and there was no doubt that she missed Santos but she was moving on and that was the important thing.

Betty hadn't seen any move on Daniel's part to get closer than friends with Hilda and that made Betty happy. Neither of them needed a new relationship right now, and the friendship they were developing seemed to be helping them both.

Betty was finishing brushing her hair out when Henry stuck his head into he bathroom and smiled at her. She loved that smile.

"You almost ready ? It's meatloaf night, I don't want to be late."

Betty laughed.

"Yes, I am almost ready."

"Okay, I'll go get us a cab and meet you downstairs."

"Alright."

He leaned in a little further and she helped him out by leaning toward him for a quick kiss before he smiled and disappeared. She heard the door the apartment click closed.

She walked into the bedroom, grabbed her purse and a bag with some stuff Christina had sent for Justin and then she headed out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Justin ! Come down here, your Aunt Betty and Henry will be here in a few minutes and I need your help."

Hilda looked up the stairs and when there was no response from her son, she sighed and headed back to the kitchen.

"Papi, what can I do ?"

Ignacio turned toward his daughter and smiled.

"Nothing, sweetheart, everything is either in the oven cooking or in the refrigerator waiting to be served."

She looked at him and smiled.

"I'll set the table."

Ignacio looked around.

"Where's Justin ?"

Hilda sighed.

"Upstairs, I have called him three times and he is ignoring me. He is still mad I am not letting him go to that school dance Friday night."

Ignacio regarded his daughter with a look of curiosity.

"And, why aren't you letting him go ?"

"Papi …."

"Hilda you can't protect him from every bad thing that might happen. He needs to be a kid. He needs to go to school dances and other things."

Hilda shook her head.

"I know, I know….I'm just not ready."

She kept setting the table, trying to ignore him.

"Hilda….."

"I know you're right. Okay, I'll tell him he can go."

Ignacio came over to her and enveloped her into a big hug and patted her back.

"He's a good kid, Hilda, it will be okay."

She hugged him back and then pulled away. He moved some hair from out of her face as she replied.

"I know. I'll be right back."

Hilda left the kitchen and headed upstairs to see Justin. A few minutes later Ignacio heard the front door open and then his youngest daughter's voice called from the entryway.

"Dad ….."

He smiled and called back.

"In the kitchen…."

He heard Betty and Henry coming through the living room. He wiped his hands on a kitchen towel and met them part way. Betty gave him a big hug as Henry stood back. As soon as father and daughter broke free, Henry stepped forward and held out his hand.

"Ignacio."

Betty watched the two most important men in her life. This was their routine, Ignacio always took Henry's hand and pulled him into a fatherly hug as well.

"Henry, m'hijo. Bienvenido."

Betty watched Henry smile while being hugged by her father. And then as always he pulled back with a smile.

"Gracias."

The two men laughed. Ignacio patted Henry on the back as the three of them walked into the living room and sat down. Betty looked at her father.

"Where are Hilda and Justin ?"

"They are upstairs. Justin has a school dance Friday and Hilda told him he couldn't go. He has been in a mood all week. But, I talked to her about it and she is going to let him go. So, she is up there talking to him now."

Betty looked confused. She glanced at Henry and then back at her father.

"Why didn't she want him to go ?"

Ignacio frowned.

"She is still just nervous about him doing things on his own….since, well, since Santos. She is just being over-protective."

Betty nodded.

"Oh, right. But, you talked to her."

He nodded.

"The kid has to be a kid. She can't protect him from everything."

"No, you're right. Well, I'm glad it's worked out. I'm going to go up there and give him the stuff I brought him from Christina. Do you think that is okay?"

"Of course, I'm sure they are fine now."

She turned to Henry and patted his knee.

"I'll be right back."

He smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"Take your time."

Betty got up and got the bag she had brought from beside the door and headed upstairs. Ignacio watched Henry watch her until she was out of sight.

Henry turned back to Betty's father.

"Dinner smells delicious as usual. Do you need any help finishing up ?"

"Actually, I do need to go check on things, you can get ice for the glasses, Hilda set the table but didn't get that part done."

The two got up and headed to the kitchen. Henry grabbed five glasses from the cabinet and filled them with ice and then set them around the table. He turned back to Ignacio who was checking the meatloaf in the oven.

"Napkins ? We need napkins."

"In the cabinet above the refrigerator."

Henry got napkins down and distributed them around the table. He walked back over and leaned against the counter watching Ignacio work. Ignacio looked up at Henry as he closed the oven door.

"I made plenty, so you and Betty can take home some leftovers."

Henry put his hand on his stomach appreciatively.

"Yum, meatloaf sandwiches for lunch tomorrow."

Ignacio laughed. He really liked Henry and definitely felt that he was now part of the Suarez family.

"I thought you'd like that."

Henry grinned. A few minutes later it sounded like a parade was coming down the stairs and Hilda, Betty and Justin all appeared in the kitchen.

"Grandpa, I am going to the dance."

Ignacio could see the happiness flood his grandson's face. Hilda saw it too.

"I heard. That's great, Justin."

Hilda came over and tousled his hair. Ignacio looked at his family around him and smiled.

"Dinner's ready, everyone take a seat. Justin, since you didn't help with the table, why don't you get everyone something to drink."

"Okay."

Everyone started to sit down and Justin took drink orders as Ignacio got everything on the table. Once dinner was on the table, Ignacio sat down and they began to pass everything around and start the meal.

"Dad, did you make two meatloaves ?"

Ignacio looked at Henry and then back at Betty.

"Yes, I wanted to make enough so you could take some home with you for sandwiches."

Betty laughed and looked at Henry who gave her a goofy grin and nodded his head in satisfaction. Everyone at the table laughed.

Henry faked hurt and looked at all of them.

"What ?"

They all just shook their heads and laughed again and he joined in.

Dinner conversation jumped from the school dance, to Thanksgiving, to work and then some. Once everyone was done eating, as usual, Betty and Henry stayed in the kitchen to do dishes while Ignacio, Justin and Hilda went outside to sit on the front steps and enjoy the evening bustle of the neighborhood.

"I can't believe Dad made extra meatloaf for you."

"Why not, he likes me."

"He loves you like a son. It's just funny."

She watched him from the corner of her eye, drying a dish. When he was deep into his task she flicked her hand in the water and splashed him.

He looked up at her with mischief in his eyes.

"Don't start something you can't finish."

"What are you going to do about it ?"

He sat the dish down and pulled her in close to him with one fluid movement. She gasped as her body went flush against his.

"Well, first I am going to do this….."

He pushed her hair off her shoulders behind her and leaned down to kiss her neck. He slowly moved to the other side and did the same then pulled back and looked at her.

"And then I am going to do this……"

He wound his hands into her hair and tugged slightly to pull her head back so she was leaned back looking up at him and then he lowered his mouth to her and kissed her. It was just a kiss on the forehead and then the nose and then finally when he got to her lips he stayed just a breath from touching them.

"And then….."

He didn't finish and instead, captured her lips in a tender yet demanding kiss. She put her arms up around his neck and pressed herself tighter to him and deepened the kiss. His hands stayed in her hair as they molded to each other in a perfect kiss. After a few minutes, they breathlessly tore apart. She looked up at him with smoldering eyes and smiled.

"Now, don't you start something you can't finish ?"

He grinned and gave her one more small kiss before pulling away.

"I'll finish it later."

She smiled.

"We better finish these dishes and go outside before they come looking for us."

They reluctantly went back to the task at hand and soon finished. They walked hand in hand outside and sat on the front steps with the family.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Daniel Meade's office, Betty Suarez. No sir, he is in a meeting. Of course, tomorrow at three. I will let him know. Is there a number he can reach you at ? Alright, I'll give him the message."

Betty went back to work and a few minutes later, Daniel came walking by. Without looking up from whatever he was reading, he reached out a hand and Betty handed him his messages and then he continued into his office.

A few minutes later her phone rang, she looked down, it was Daniel. She picked up the phone and looked at him through the office window.

"Yes, sir."

"Can you come in here for a minute ?"

"I'll be right there."

She forwarded her phones to Amanda and got up from her desk. When she walked into his office he was finishing up another call so she sat down across from him and waited.

"Yes, can you have my tux pressed and ready by Friday night ? Thanks."

He hung up the phone and leaned forward on his desk looking at her. Then, he smiled. She knew his looks, something was up.

"Betty."

"Yes."

He wasn't quite sure how to bring this up but he decided to just dive in.

"Listen, I have to go to a formal gala Friday night for the launch of Fabia's new men's fragrance. As you know, I am not really dating these days but I need to take someone for appearance purposes."

Oh God, she hoped he didn't want her to go.

"I was thinking of asking Hilda."

He paused to gauge her reaction; she looked surprised and then concerned so he quickly continued.

"Look, it's not a date. Neither Hilda nor I are looking for a relationship. I just need someone to go with me and …. well, Hilda and I have become friends and I just think it would be an easy solution. But, if it would make you uncomfortable in any way or if you think it would make Hilda uncomfortable, then I won't even ask her. I just don't want to go with some model….and I thought……."

Betty was certainly surprised but she was not upset. In fact, she actually thought it was a good idea. Hilda would have fun and Justin would be beside himself. Daniel was acting responsible by knowing that he needed to make a smart choice for his guest instead of acting recklessly. She interrupted him.

"I think it is a good idea, Daniel."

He looked at her surprised.

"Really ?"

"Like you said, you need to go with someone, it will be expected and it should be someone you feel comfortable with and I think Hilda will enjoy the night out."

He nodded.

"You know, I would ask you to go, I just know you don't like these things."

She smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"Thank you , Daniel."

He smiled and she smiled back.

"Okay, I'll call her. And if she says yes, why don't you have her come up for lunch tomorrow and see if Christina has anything in the closet she might like to wear. We might as well let her have the full MODE treatment."

"She'd love that, I'm sure. Okay, let me know what she says ?"

"I will and thanks Betty. By the way, are the four of us doing something next weekend ?"

Betty grinned.

"Hilda and I want to take you and Henry bowling. What do you think ? Are you up for it ?"

"Sure, why not, I'm trying new things."

"You've never bowled ?"

"Nope."

"Neither has Henry, this should be fun."

"I'm in."

She smiled.

"Good, I'll put it on your calendar and let you know the details next week."

She smiled and left his office. As soon as she sat down at her desk, her phone rang. It was Daniel. She looked up at him as she answered the phone and he spoke before she said anything.

"I need your home number."

"Oh, right."

She gave him the number and hung up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When she got to the cafeteria a little after noon, Henry was already sitting at their favorite table in the back. She went through the line and got a bowl of soup, two ice waters and a couple of cookies and then headed to the table. He had laid out his TWO meatloaf sandwiches in front of him and smiled when she approached.

She shook her head and laughed.

"What ?"

"You and you meatloaf sandwiches."

"What can I say, I'm hooked."

She sat down and handed him a water and then leaned across the table for a quick kiss. She sat back down and looked at him lovingly.

"Thanks for last night."

He smiled.

"I told you I would finish what I started."

She grinned at him.

"And you did, quite thoroughly."

"I aim to please."

She laughed and he did too. As they ate, she filled him in on the conversation with Daniel and told him that Hilda had agreed to go so she would be coming up the next day for lunch to raid the closet.

"Are you okay with this ?"

"Yeah, I think so, it makes sense and they are just friends."

"We were just friends, once."

She frowned.

"This is different."

"I know."

As they ate their cookies she also told him about the plans for next weekend.

"Bowling ? I've never bowled."

"I know, neither has Daniel, it will be fun."

"Fun, when you and Hilda beat us to a pulp."

She laughed and fed him the last bite of her cookie. He took her hand in his and lifted it up to kiss it.

"Ready to go ?"

"Yes."

They cleaned up their table, dumped their trash and headed for the elevator. Henry got off at three and Betty on twenty–eight. She walked back to her desk and called Christina to let her know about the lunch plans for the next day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later that night as they lay in bed, Henry was reading some report from work and Betty was trying to read a book. Henry could tell she was not reading though and instead was deep in thought. He put his paper on the nightstand, and tossed his extra pillow to the corner of the room. He took the book from her and motioned for her to move closer. She backed into his arms and he wrapped them around her. He waited for her to speak.

"Do you think this is okay ?"

He knew what she was talking about.

"Yes. They are friends and they have been spending time together for months with us and there is nothing there from either one that would indicate anything more. It is just a friend helping out a friend. And, they will both have a good time with the other one there."

"You're right."

He pulled her closer and kissed the back of her head.

"No, you're right. That is what you told me and you were right. Let's get some sleep."

She turned around in his arms and smiled at him.

"Okay, thank you."

She leaned up and kissed him and he pulled back and smiled at her.

"Anytime."

They both turned and flipped off the lamps on the nightstands next to them and removed their glasses. Once the lights were out they snuggled under the covers and fell asleep.

_- - - - - - - - - - to be continued - - - - - - - - - -_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's Notes :_** _As usual, thank you to those that are reading and reviewing. I appreciate the effort. Two more chapters and then we are done with this one. I have a couple of short ones in my head to follow, but I hope you will continue to read and review this one to its conclusion. As a disclaimer to this chapter, I am not a doctor or therapist, so please be lenient on anything that seems incorrect. _

_I purposefully didn;t describe the specifics of Hilda's dress for the gala because I want each of you to picture what you would think of as the most beautiful dress on her...so enjoy._

_My thanks goes to all of my fellow H/B shippers that are weathering this long summer with me and enjoying the wonderful fan fiction that keeps us all going. Special thanks to my friends at Instant Connection._

**Chapter 5**

"So, how do you feel about going to the gala tomorrow night ? This is the first big social event you have been to since the accident ?"

Daniel looked up at his doctor and then around the room at the rest of the people in his group and replied.

"I feel good about it. I mean, I would be lying if I didn't admit to being a little nervous but this is something that comes with the job and I need to be able to deal with it. I am taking a friend, so that will help."

"Hilda ?"

It was Warren that had asked. He had been in the group longer than Daniel and was in his mid-fifties. He always played devil's advocate to everyone's plans. Daniel turned slightly to give him his full attention.

"Yes, Hilda."

Warren shook his head and looked at the doctor as if expecting him to intervene, but Daniel kept his attention on Warren and continued.

"We're friends. Nothing more. Her fiancé was killed in a robbery the same night as my accident. She is still grieving the loss and like me is not interested in a relationship."

Warren looked at Daniel.

"Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself ?"

This was Warren's routine, always trying to stir something up. Daniel shook his head and looked at the doctor.

"What do you think ?"

Daniel readied himself for the canned psychiatrist response he always expected.

"Well, Daniel, you know it doesn't matter what I think. If you think you are ready for this step then you should go. We'll be here for you if you need us."

Daniel looked at Warren and he was shaking his head in agreement. Daniel sighed and was relieved. The rest of group session went without incident and as they all got up to leave, Daniel's doctor motioned for him to stay behind.

"Daniel, are there any specific concerns you have about tomorrow night that you want to talk to me about ?"

Daniel shook his head.

"No. I really think it will be okay. Hilda and I are friends, she knows this is my first outing since the accident and she knows my secrets. I really think she is the best person to have with me, short of my assistant, and she hates these things."

The doctor smiled and patted Daniel on the arm.

"Okay, have a good time and I'll see you Tuesday."

"Thanks."

Daniel left the office and headed home. He had to make one stop to pick up his tux and then he was calling it a night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Daniel Meade's office, Betty Suarez."

"_Betty, don't forget to bring me those shoes Christina found for my dress."_

"I won't forget Hilda, you called me twice yesterday about them and now today. I won't forget."

"_I know, I know. Okay, I'm sorry. Are you coming over……"_

Betty cut her off.

"Right after work, I'm leaving right at five."

"_Okay, sorry."_

"Why are you so nervous and anxious."

Hilda was not one to be nervous, she was bold and confident.

_"I've never been to anything like this before and Daniel has been so great since……well, he's been great and I don't want to let him down."_

"You're not going to let him down. I'll see you at six."

_"Alright. Thanks Betty, for everything."_

"Goodbye, Hilda."

_"Bye."_

Betty disconnected the call then picked up the phone and dialed Henry's extension.

_"Accounting, Henry."_

"Hi, it's me. Tell me again, this is going to be ok."

He smiled.

_"It's going to be okay."_

"Thanks."

"_Anytime. You going to be ready at five ?"_

"I better be or Hilda will have a stroke."

Henry laughed.

_"You've got the shoes ?"_

"Yes, I've got the shoes, did she call you too ?"

Henry laughed.

_"She's just nervous. Okay, I'll meet you in the lobby a little after five. Sorry I couldn't get away for lunch today."_

"It's okay, I was busy too."

_"I love you."_

"I love you, too. Bye."

Betty hung up the phone and put her head in her hands. The intercom on her phone jolted her upright and she looked up to see Daniel motioning for her to come into his office. She got up and headed that way.

"You okay ?"

"Yes, fine. Did you need something ?"

"No, not really, I just saw you get off the phone and put your head in your hands, I thought something was up. Are you sure you are okay with this, Betty."

She laughed.

"A little late to worry about that now."

"Betty…."

She shook her head and sat down on the white sofa and leaned her head back. Daniel got up from his desk and walked over and sat across from her. She looked back up when she felt his presence.

"No, I'm fine with it. I just feel like I am, I don't know…..this is your first big night out and in a way it is Hilda's too. I'm just a little worried about both of you I guess."

"Betty, we'll be fine. Hilda and I both know each others situation and we'll just both get through it."

She smiled.

"I know. Just promise me you'll call if you need anything."

"We won't, but I promise."

"Thank you."

There was a pause as both of their thoughts strayed and then Daniel spoke.

"So, I'm going to get out of here. I don't have anything else this afternoon and I want to get a haircut before tonight."

He got up and walked to his desk and picked up some folders and held them out to Betty. She stood up quickly and approached his desk.

"Can you make sure these two get to Alexis, she wanted me to look over some ideas she has for the first two issues next year ? This one is my expense advance for the flowers we sent to the gala tonight, Henry said he needed it today by four. I forgot, sorry."

He looked at her with a shrug and she smiled.

"I'll get it there by four."

He winked at her.

"I'm sure you will."

She grinned.

"Is that it ?"

"Yes, and I'll see you later."

"Okay."

She turned to walk out and then turned back to Daniel who was cleaning up his desk and getting ready to leave.

"Daniel…."

He looked up.

"…….have fun tonight."

He smiled.

"I will."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Penny for your thoughts."

Betty's head rested on Henry's shoulder as she leaned against him in the backseat of the cab they were taking to Queens. The bag with the shoes was securely nestled between their legs in floorboard.

She sighed.

"Nothing, I'm just tired."

He looked down at their intertwined hands and caressed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Justin doesn't have to spend the night with us tonight if you are tired. I'm sure he will understand."

She leaned back and looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed her.

"No, he is looking forward to staying in the city, plus I promised him we would take him to that photo shoot in Central Park tomorrow."

"Oh right, I forgot about that."

They rode the rest of the way in silence and when they got to the Suarez house, Betty got out first and headed inside while Henry paid the cab driver. He followed into the house a few minutes later. Ignacio was sitting in his chair reading the paper and looked up when Henry came in.

"You might as well take a seat, mi'hijo, no telling how long they will be upstairs."

Henry laughed. About that time, Justin came bounding down the stairs.

"Hi Henry."

"Hi Justin. How's it going up there ?"

Justin waved his arms in the air.

"I give up. They are working on her hair now. She's not dressed yet. I told her to call me once they get that dress on her. Have you seen it, Grandpa, it is a …….."

Ignacio and Henry both nodded and tuned Justin out as he went on and on about some designer and the dress and shoes Hilda was wearing. They could, however, tell by his enthusiasm that it must be a nice dress.

"……so, you'll see when she comes down."

Henry looked at Ignacio and then back to Justin.

"It sounds beautiful."

Ignacio laughed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Henry was sitting at the kitchen table downing his 2nd meatloaf sandwich when Betty came downstairs and into the kitchen. He looked up with his mouth full and smiled. She shook her head and laughed.

"I can't believe he still had some of that left."

Henry swallowed.

"I know, isn't' it great ?"

"Great."

She came over and stood next to him, he scooted back from the table slightly and motioned for her to sit on his lap. She did.

"So, how is Hilda doing ?"

"She is getting dressed now. Justin went up there."

Betty looked at her watch, seven-thirty.

"Daniel will be here soon. You should see the dress, Henry, it is beautiful."

"I'm sure it is."

He wiped his mouth with his napkin and then placed his hands on Betty's waist and lifted her up. She let out a little yelp.

"Sorry, I want to get this cleaned up before she comes down."

Betty stood up and helped him clear the table. She started to kiss him and he stopped her with a frown.

"Meatloaf breath. I'll be right back."

She laughed and watched him leave the kitchen and head to the downstairs bathroom. She took a couple of minutes and washed and dried his plate and glass and then went back to the living room. She walked over to the stairs and yelled up.

"Hilda, do you need me….?"

She heard a door open and Hilda yelled back.

"No, I'm fine."

Betty turned and went in to sit on the couch. Her father looked up from the paper at her.

"You okay ?"

"Yeah."

He shrugged and went back to reading the paper. Henry came in a few minutes later. He looked at Ignacio behind his paper and the walked to the kitchen doorway. Betty looked at him and he crooked a finger motioning her to follow him. She smiled and got up and walked into the kitchen. Once in there, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and happily kissed him back. They stayed that way until the doorbell rang and then quickly pulled apart.

Betty straightened Henry hair and then smoothed her own as she heard her father get up to answer the door. The next voice she heard was Daniel's.

"Mr. Suarez."

"Daniel, come in."

Henry and Betty walked into the living room and greeted Daniel as well. Betty thought he looked a little nervous but seemed relieved once everyone has said their hellos.

A few seconds later, Justin came down the stairs with a back pack.

"She'll be down in a minute."

He rushed past them into the living room and sat on the couch. The adults wandered from the entry to the living room but remained standing. Daniel was the only one directly facing the stairs and a few minutes later in mid sentence, his mouth dropped and his eyes grew wide. Everyone turned to the stairs.

Hilda came down in what Betty thought was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. She looked radiant. The color was perfect and her hair was pulled back in a sophisticated knot that looked fantastic. She wore some diamond stud earrings and strappy high-heeled shoes. Her make-up was flawless yet subtle. It was a complete transformation.

As she got to the bottom of the stairs she smiled nervously and put her hand to her throat. Henry was the first to respond.

"Wow. Hilda you look fantastic."

This drew a huge grin from her.

"Thank you, Henry."

Daniel walked forward and smiled.

"He's right, you look great. I'm going to be the luckiest guy there tonight."

Betty could have sworn she saw Hilda blush.

"Oh, come on guys, it's the dress. Anyone would look fantastic in this."

Betty smiled at her and winked.

"You look great Hilda."

Ignacio walked over and looked at her and smiled.

"You looked beautiful, sweetheart."

"Thank you, Papi."

There was a moment of silence and Daniel could tell Hilda was getting uncomfortable with all the attention on her.

"Well, we need to get going."

"Right. We do."

Hilda grabbed a wrap from the closet that Christina had also given her to go with the dress. She picked up her bag by the door and they were off. Henry, Betty, Ignacio and Justin all watched as they got in the limo and left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Once in the car, Hilda relaxed and looked across at Daniel.

"I don't know how those models do this every day. It is too much."

"Well, you certainly look the part."

She laughed.

"Hey, you can take the girl out of Queens, but you can't take Queens out of the girl. It's still feisty, loud me under all of this but I promise to be quiet and charming all evening. I know this is important for you."

He laughed.

"Well, hopefully not all evening."

She laughed. Daniel opened his tux jacket and pulled out a flat velvet box.

"I hope you don't mind, but I checked with Christina on the color of your dress and got something for you to wear with it."

Hilda's eyes went wide.

"Why do I feel like I just stepped into the movie, Pretty Woman ?"

Daniel laughed and held out the box, opening it slowly. Inside was a simple diamond choker with a center stone the exact shade of the dress she was wearing.

"Oh, Daniel, it is beautiful."

"Well, like in Pretty Woman, it is on loan for the night. Scoot up and turn around and I'll put it on."

She did and he secured the necklace around her neck. She felt it with her hand and sat back smiling.

"Thank you, Daniel."

"Are you kidding, thank you. I would never have made it at this thing alone and I know Betty would have gone with me, but she hates these things. You are doing me a favor and to be honest I am nervous about being around all the women that…..well, you know. I feel more confidant having you as a buffer."

"You've been there for me. So, no problem."

They drove the rest of the way in silence and soon the limo was pulling up to the entrance for the party. Daniel exited the limo first and then Hilda stepped one foot out and a barrage of flash photography hit her. She hesitated only a moment and then looked up at Daniel who smiled at her and held out his hand.

She took it and stepped out of the limo. He took her arm in his and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Just smile and hang on to me, this will be over as soon as we get inside."

She grinned and whispered back between her teeth.

"You forgot to tell me about this part."

"You're doing great."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The evening went on without incident. Daniel kept Hilda by his side all night. He had introduced her as a friend and she had smiled and spoken when someone involved her in a conversation. She didn't want to say or do anything that would embarrass Daniel and though she had never been lacking in confidence she felt a little out of her comfort zone tonight.

Daniel had been pleased that Hilda has stayed near him all night, he had been able to avoid any uncomfortable situations with women and he was enjoying her company. He could tell she was nervous and he was surprised that she wasn't more talkative but this was her first big event like this and she was still not one hundred percent herself.

Halfway through the evening, he led her to the dance floor for a dance.

"Having fun ?"

"Yes, actually, I am. How are you doing ?"

"Good. But, I have to say, I am glad you are here. I feel like I am being stalked from all sides."

She laughed.

"I think you are."

He laughed.

"I have to do the introduction of the fragrance and Fabia in a few minutes and then we can leave."

"Alright."

Daniel held her close for this dance and two more. She enjoyed dancing with him, he was a very good dancer. During the third dance he pulled her a little closer when a couple stepped close to them and she felt a tingle where his hand rested on her lower back. She leaned back and looked at him.

"Is something wrong ?"

She smiled.

"No."

She leaned back in close as the music continued.

Daniel closed his eyes as the third dance came to a close, he took a deep breath inhaling the scent of her hair and moved his hand slightly on her back inducing an unexpected reaction in the pit of his stomach. Luckily, the song ended and they drew apart smiling at each other.

"I'll be back."

She watched him walk away and rubbed her hands together and spoke under her breath.

"Oh, crap."

_- - - - - - - - to be continued - - - - - - - -_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note :**__ Okay, so maybe nobody is still reading this or maybe some people will be excited to get a STORY ALERT in their inbox and will jump right on it. In any case, I am so sorry to everyone that it has taken me TWO months to update it – I had a writer's block. I will say this, there are two more chapters and then it is done and I will get them done before the season premiere on September 27__th_

_**Where we left off :**__ Daniel and Hilda had a "date" to the Fabia fragrance release party – everything went off without a hitch except that Hilda felt a little tingle while she was dancing with Daniel which caused her some concern. Justin is spending the night with Betty and Henry so he can go to a photo-shoot with them the next day._

_**Another Note :**__ You may think that I wrote Hilda a little more, I don't know, mature in this chapter and it may seem out of character to you but I choose to believe that when people have life changing events happen in their lives it changes them and it may even bring out a different side. Let's see what you think._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 6**

The limo driver lifted the partition between the front and back seats. Hilda laughed quietly to herself, she assumed this was something he was used to doing on the drive home.

Daniel turned and looked at her.

"What ?"

She smiled.

"Nothing. I was just wondering if raising the divider between us and the driver was a pre-planned event."

Daniel swallowed, clearly embarrassed.

"What? Oh no, I didn't tell him to do that."

"Not tonight maybe, but normally."

"Well…."

"It's okay, Daniel. I just thought it was funny."

There was a moment of silence between them.

"So, thanks again for coming with me."

"It was no problem, really. I had a good time. It was fun to dress up."

He glanced over at her.

"Well, you look very nice."

"Thanks."

Another moment of silence as Hilda glanced out the window. She looked over at Daniel.

"You tired ?"

He was surprised at her question, but shook his head.

"No, not really."

Hilda leaned up in the seat and tapped on the partition. The driver lowered it and she leaned further forward and spoke. Daniel couldn't tell what she was saying but when she was done the driver looked back at him as if to seek his approval. Daniel blinked and nodded his head.

"It's fine John, take us wherever Ms. Suarez told you."

The driver turned around and Hilda sat back down. Daniel looked at her and shook his head.

"What have I gotten myself into ?"

Hilda laughed.

"I told you, you can take the girl out of Queens but you can't take Queens out of the girl."

Daniel smiled. Soon they were headed in a direction Daniel knew was not on course for the Suarez house. They talked about the party and the new fragrance Fabia was launching. As Hilda listed to Daniel talk about his work she could tell he was proud of what he was doing. She hadn't realized she was staring at him or that he had stopped talking until he broke her daze.

"What ?"

"Oh, I'm sorry."

She looked away and then back at him.

"Your dad must be very proud of you."

"Oh, I don't know about that."

Daniel sat back in his seat and leaned his head back before continuing.

"I want him to be proud of me, but I was always the wild-child and I'm not sure he will ever see me as a responsible adult capable of running Meade Publishing some day."

She touched his arm lightly to get his attention and he turned enough to look at her.

"He will be. I haven't always been the most responsible sibling in the Suarez family either as you can tell. Betty has pretty much been the rock in our family besides my father. But, when he had to go to Mexico for immigration issues, he reminded me that I had to step up. And, I am changing too. With fathers you just have to prove it and then they will believe it."

"Wow. You seem to be an expert."

She laughed.

"Not really, but I am learning. So are you."

He leaned back again and closed his eyes.

"I guess I am."

They drove the rest of the way in quiet contemplation and soon the car was coming to a stop. Daniel opened his eyes and looked out.

"What ? Where are we ?"

Hilda laughed.

"Every year at the beginning of the school year, they set up this carnival in the old high school parking lot. It has a few rides and some games. You up for it ?"

Daniel looked down at his clothes and then nodded toward her.

"We're a little over dressed aren't we ?"

She frowned.

"Come on, it will be fun. Something else to get our mind off of the drama in our lives."

He shook his head with a slight laugh.

"Why not ?"

The driver got out of the car and opened the door for them and they headed into the crowded parking lot of the carnival. Two hours later after riding everything, including one ride that caused Hilda to scrunch her dress up around her thighs to get seated, and every skill game there was, they fell back into the limo with at least six large stuffed animals that Daniel had won. They were both laughing.

Of course, by now, Hilda's hair was out of its neat up-do and flowing loose down her shoulders and back and Daniel had long ago abandoned his jacket and tie with a quick trip back to the limo mid-way through their little adventure.

"I can't believe I won all of these stuffed animals."

Hilda was laughing and trying to catch her breath.

"Well, how much money did you spend ? You could have bought ten times this many at the store."

"Hey, that duck-fishing game was hard."

They both laughed and sat back in their seats. Hilda took a deep breath and sighed.

"Well, that was fun."

Daniel nodded.

"It was. Thank you."

"What are you thanking me for ?"

"This was a good idea. I don't so this kind of stuff…and….and, well, I should."

Hilda grew quiet.

"You know, Santos and I used to come here every summer."

"Hilda, I'm sorry. We shouldn't have done this. It's too soon."

She looked at him.

"No, you know, actually that is why I wanted to come. Everything in Queens reminds me of him. Every restaurant, every store, every event has a memory with him in it. I have to make new memories with other people here otherwise every time I look around I am sad. I'll always remember the times I had with Santos here but now I have another memory of tonight and that makes it less sad. Does that make sense ?"

Daniel smiled at her.

"Yeah, it does. Santos was a lucky man and Justin is lucky to have you for a mother."

She laughed.

"Psh….tell that to Justin."

His look became somber.

"I will."

They drove into the residential area of Queens and the limo pulled up in front of the Suarez house. Daniel got out first and helped Hilda out. Before he led her up the stairs, she leaned back into the limo and pulled out one of the stuffed animals, a huge turtle.

"What are you going to do with that ?"

She smiled.

"New memories."

He nodded.

"I'll have Betty donate the rest of them."

"Good idea."

Daniel took her keys and unlocked the front door and pushed it open. She went in and turned around to face him and he handed her the keys.

"Thanks again, Hilda. I know I have to be able to go to these things on my own at some point but it helped having you there tonight."

"Me too."

"Goodnight."

"Night, Daniel."

She closed the door and went inside and up to bed. Daniel went back to the limo and headed home. He felt good. It had been a good night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Wake up sleepy head."

Betty tousled Justin's hair as he lay sleeping on the sofa in Henry and Betty's apartment. He groaned and rolled over in bed looking at her.

"What time is it Aunt Betty ?"

"Eight."

He moaned and rolled back over.

"It's Saturday."

She laughed.

"It's Saturday and we have a photo-shoot to go to."

She knew that would wake him up. He jumped from the couch.

"Did you say eight ? Why didn't you wake me earlier ?"

She laughed.

"Well, Henry and I are done with our showers and are dressed so the bathroom and bedroom are all yours to get ready."

She had barely finished speaking when he jumped up grabbed his bag and headed into the other room. She was in the kitchen pouring herself a cup of coffee when she heard Henry come back in the front door.

"Betty…"

"In the kitchen…."

He walked in and set the paper on the table.

"Now don't be upset."

"What ?"

Henry motioned toward the paper and she saw he had it opened to the local society pages. There in the center was an article about the Fabia fragrance release with a picture of Daniel and Hilda dancing and looking very cozy. And, if that were not enough, the headline read; "MODE Playboy Back In Action"

She gasped and looked at Henry.

"Now, sweetheart, you know how the media plays these things up. So what if they were dancing, they look like they are having fun and it doesn't look romantic to me."

Betty took a deep breath.

"You're right, it's no big deal. Put this away before Justin comes out and we'll talk about it later."

He held out his arms and held her close in a hug.

"They are two friends helping each other out."

"I know."

Justin came out about thirty minutes later, ready to go to the photo-shoot. Henry went down to get a cab and she and Justin made sure she had everything she needed to take. Justin grabbed his camera and they were off.

The photo shoot went well and Justin had a blast. The photographer they were using was really nice and not one of the divas MODE typically used so he let Justin help with setting the models and bringing in the accessories, so he was living a dream.

When they didn't need her, she had Henry just sat on a bench at the edge of the shoot and watched.

When everything was about to wrap, they were engrossed in small talk with each other and didn't notice the photographer approach. He stayed quiet and just out of their line of vision and started snapping photos of them. Henry was feeding Betty some popcorn he had bought from a park vendor and he was making her laugh when he would pop it on her nose instead of in her mouth. She grabbed his hands and tried to bring him close for a kiss but he turned away. Finally, she put her hands on either side of his face and held him in place so she could kiss him. He acted like he was having nothing to do with it but then gave in and kissed her with abandon. The photographer laughed quietly as he took candid shots and watched them.

After a few minutes of their playful banter, he stopped and made his presence known with a cough. Betty jumped up never realizing that he had been there for some time.

"Ms. Suarez, I think we've got everything we need. Would you please tell Mr. Meade, I will meet him in the office on Monday morning as scheduled to review the proofs."

"Absolutely, he has you on his calendar. And, thank you for letting my nephew help."

"Not a problem, he is a natural and has a good eye."

She smiled.

The photographer walked away and Betty watched him shake hands with Justin before he left. Henry walked up behind her.

"So, lunch ?"

She turned around and looked at him. Sounds great. Justin came walking up and gave Betty a hug.

"Thank you Aunt Betty, that was the best."

She hugged him back and looked at Henry before leaning down and kissing the top of Justin's head.

"I'm glad you had a good time."

They left the park, and headed to lunch.

_--- to be continued ---_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note :**__ Well, so much for getting it done before the season premiere – whoops. But for those of you still reading, here is the next chapter. It is kind of Henry/Betty heavy – the things you have to put up with – lol. _

_Thank you M, T, D, E, I, X, G, J, A, C, B and H – you all inspire me !!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 7**

Monday morning, Betty walked into the office well rested. Even though she had been at the photo shoot on Saturday it had been fun to go with Justin and Henry. They had gone to lunch at some new place Justin had been talking about all week and he was thrilled. It was nice to do things for him to get his mind off of his father and Henry really worked hard to talk to him and find out what he was thinking. The rest of the weekend, she and Henry had stayed home. It had rained most of the day Sunday and they had watched movies and just enjoyed each other.

She passed Amanda's desk and headed back to her office. As she approached, she saw Daniel wasn't in yet. She sat down and turned on her computer and then sifted through her inbox. Daniel must have come in over the weekend because there were several notes from him.

She read through some weekend emails and pulled up Daniel's calendar. The photographer was scheduled in at ten. Betty looked at her watch, it was a little after eight. She wasn't there that early normally but Henry had a staff meeting this morning for quarterly reporting so she had ridden in with him.

A little after nine, Daniel walked past her desk.

"Betty."

"Oh, hey Daniel, good morning."

She got up from her desk and followed him in.

"The only thing you have this morning is the photographer from the Saturday photo shoot at ten. Do you want me to get you coffee and a bagel ?"

He sat down behind his desk and looked up at her.

"Um, no, that's okay. I'm good. How did the photo shoot go ?"

"Good, I really like that guy, he is really good with the models. Henry and I brought Justin along and he let him help which was really nice too."

Daniel seemed a little distracted but nodded and replied.

"Oh, right, Justin spent the night with you."

He frowned and continued.

"I guess you saw the paper Saturday, sorry about that. Was Hilda upset ?"

"Yeah, I saw it. I don't know what she thought; Henry actually rode home with Justin so I didn't see her and he didn't say anything. It's just the paper, those guys are always going for the most compelling headline."

"Wow, you seem more okay with it than I thought."

She shrugged.

"Well, I am trying to be realistic. You and Hilda are friends. No big deal, right ?"

For some reason, Daniel thought for a moment that it might not be as simple as that but he wasn't in the mood to talk about that right now and certainly not with Betty.

"Right."

Betty thought he seemed distracted or almost nervous.

"Are you okay with it ?"

He glanced up with his signature smile. One she was immune to.

"Yes, of course."

He stood backup from his desk and walked around.

"Okay, I'll be down in the closet. We got in some new line from some new designer that we are considering for the holiday issue and I need to go take a look at it. Will you call Wilhelmina and let her know I am on my way down there ? I'm sure she wants to be there also."

Alright, a change of subject. She'd call Hilda later about this.

"You got it."

"I'll be back up at ten and if I am running a little late, put the photographer in the conference room and let him know I will be right there."

"Okay."

She followed him out of the office and went back to her desk. She picked up her phone and dialed Marc.

"Marc, it's Betty, is Wilhelmina in yet ? Okay, well Daniel just went down to the closet to look at some new clothing line they might use for the holiday issue. Yes, he wanted her to know. Just now. Thanks."

Why did everything have to be such an ordeal with them. She called so Wilhelmina would know, it wasn't like Daniel was going behind her back. She was certain if the situation were reversed she would not have done the same for Daniel.

Her private line rang.

"Betty Suarez."

_"Hey, Betty."_

"Hilda. Hi. I was going to call you."

_"Listen, have you seen Daniel this morning ? Did he say anything about the paper ?"_

"He wanted to know if I had see it and apologized. I told him I had and it was no big deal and he wanted to know what you thought."

"_What did you tell him ?"_

"What do you think I told him, I told him I didn't know. I hadn't talked to you."

_"Oh, right."_

Hilda was acting odd.

"Well ?"

"_What ?"_

"What did you think ?"

_"Oh, it was no big deal."_

"Hilda, are you sure everything is okay ?"

There was a long pause.

"Hilda ?"

_"Oh, sorry. Yeah, everything is fine. Justin had a blast Saturday, it is all he is talking about. Thank you for taking him."_

Betty recognized a change of subject when she heard it but she'd talk to Hilda about it later.

"That photographer was really good with him. Maybe he'll have an opportunity to do it again sometime."

"_That sounds great. Listen I have to go, can we have lunch tomorrow ?"_

"Sure."

_"Okay, I'll come up around noon."_

Betty glanced at Daniel's schedule for tomorrow.

"That's fine. See you then."

_"Okay, bye."_

"Bye."

Betty hung up the phone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ms. Suarez ?"

Betty was startled out of her reading when the photographer showed up at her desk. She glanced at her watch, ten o'clock.

"Hi, Mr. … I mean, Pierre."

She smiled. He had insisted she call him by his first name even though he was equally as determined to address her more formally.

"Daniel is running a little behind, let me show you into the conference room and I will let him know you are here."

"Thank you."

She stood up from her desk and walked him to the conference room. He began to lie out his proofs on the table.

"Can I get you something to drink ? Coffee ? Juice ? Water ?"

"A sparkling water would be nice, thank you."

Betty started to leave the room when he called her back.

"Ms. Suarez."

She turned back around.

"Yes…..Pierre."

He pulled a large white envelope from his bag.

"These are for you."

She looked at him confused.

"I don't understand."

"Why don't you put these on your desk and you can look at them after you bring back my water."

She still didn't know what he was giving her but she took the envelope from him.

"Okay….."

He smiled back at her.

She left the conference room, set the envelope on her desk and called down to Christina so she could let Daniel know Pierre was there. When she returned a few minutes later with his water, he and Daniel were looking through the proofs so she left the water and went back to her desk.

She sat down and picked up the envelope glancing toward the conference room, even though she could tell Daniel was talking to him, Pierre was watching her with a smile. She smiled back as she opened the envelope.

It was pictures, she could tell that. She pulled them from the envelope and gasped. They were pictures of her and Henry from the park. She looked through them and her heart swelled. There were some of him feeding her popcorn, several of them laughing and even a few of them kissing. She glanced up at Pierre and saw he was still watching her and she beamed back at him and mouthed the words – thank you. He made a slight nod and then went back to listening to Daniel.

She kept looking back through the pictures grinning even more broadly with each pass through. Henry looked so handsome and they looked so in love. For a minute she even thought she looked as beautiful as Henry always told her she was but she knew that was because she was looking at him.

She carefully put the pictures back in the envelope and picked up her phone.

_"Henry Grubstick."_

"Hey you, it's me."

_"Hey me."_

"Are you free for lunch today ?"

"_For you, of course. What did you have in mind ?"_

"Some place private."

_"I like the sound of that."_

"I have something I want to show you."

_"That sounds even better."_

"Henry."

"_Okay, okay. Meet you in the lobby at twelve-thirty ?"_

"Sounds good."

_"Bye, love you."_

"Love you, too."

Betty hung up the phone. Henry was going to love the pictures.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hilda walked through the living room into the kitchen.

"Papi."

Ignacio turned around from the sink where he was washing breakfast dishes.

"Yes."

"How long do you think it will be before I can really move on with my life without Santos ?"

He was somewhat surprised at the question.

"Well…."

He hung up his towel and walked over to the table and motioned for her to have a seat which she did. He sat down and took her hand in his.

"….I don't know, sweetheart. Why do you ask ? Have you met someone ?"

He hesitated before asking her the next question.

"….Does this have something to do with Daniel ?"

She looked surprised.

"No…..Yes……No….I don't know. I mean, I guess it does because I have been having fun spending time with him and when I am with him I don't think about it as much, but it hasn't been that long. It's not specifically about Daniel, he and I are friends. But, I wonder when I am with him if there will be someone else for me someday and will I be ready to move on."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you. I guess you will just know when the time is right. And, it is up to you. Don't worry about what other people think. I was older when we lost your mother and I had you kids and then Justin and my life was complete, but there is nothing wrong with wanting more."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I guess I just need to keep my eyes and my heart open to the possibilities and see what happens. And, no, it isn't really about Daniel, I guess. We went to the carnival the other night."

He smiled.

"I saw the turtle on your bed."

She laughed.

"He won like twelve stuffed animals and it was fun. When I first got there everywhere I looked, I saw Santos. But, Daniel, he had never been to a carnival before and it was fun watching him ride the rides and play the games and by the time we left, when I looked around that is what came to mind. His face on the ferris wheel, his utter fascination with cotton candy and everything else. It's not like I lost the memories of Santos, I just made new ones. It was nice. It felt like I was moving forward I guess, with life."

He smiled and put his hand over hers that he was still holding.

"I'm glad he has been there for you and is helping you move forward."

"Me too. I hope I am helping him."

"I'm sure you are."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Betty got off the elevator, she saw Henry waiting near the doors of the building and he looked up at her with a smile. She walked toward him and he pulled her in for quick kiss.

"So, where are we going and what is in the envelope ?"

"How about the little Italian place around the corner, everyone usually sits outside on days like today so we can get a table in the back. And, I'll show you what is in the envelope when we get there."

He smiled. They walked out of the building. He wrapped his arm around her and kept her close for the walk to the restaurant. Betty was right, the inside was fairly empty and they found a quiet table in the back. After they placed their order, Betty brought the envelope out and opened it.

"Remember the photographer at the park Saturday for the shoot ?"

Henry nodded.

"Well, he had a meeting with Daniel this morning and he gave me these."

She reached into the envelope and pulled out the pictures handing them to Henry. He grinned immediately with his tongue between his teeth as he looked from the pictures to her.

"When…how…..these are wonderful. Look how beautiful you are."

She smiled and blushed. He continued looking through the pictures smiling a little more at each one.

"I guess he took them when we weren't looking."

He looked back at her.

"I guess so. That was really nice of him. Did you thank him ?"

"Well, he was in a meeting with Daniel when I opened them but he looked over and I tried to relay my thanks. He saw me."

Henry looked back to the pictures. When he flipped to her favorite Betty stopped him.

"That is my favorite one."

In the picture, she was holding his face with both hands to kiss him and he had just given in. He looked at her and smiled.

"Care to demonstrate this pose ?"

She laughed and reached up laying her hands on either side of his face and pulled him in for a kiss. He welcomed her and kissed her back without any hesitation. They broke apart when the waitress coughed. Henry looked up at her.

"Sorry."

She smiled back at him.

"No problem. Who had the calzone ?"

Betty took the pictures from him and slipped them back in the envelope and then the waitress gave them their food and left. They talked about the pictures and the trip to the park. They agreed they'd get Betty's favorite framed for the apartment.

They talked a little about Hilda and Daniel. Betty told him about having lunch with Hilda the next day and how she had sounded on the phone. She also told him how Daniel had been that morning. He hadn't seemed too concerned and told her to wait until she had talked to Hilda before jumping to any conclusions. She agreed.

Henry paid for lunch and they left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Betty got back to her desk after lunch, Daniel was not in his office. She called up to Amanda who informed her that he had gone to lunch with Pierre and should be back soon.

Betty went to work on emails and new mail that had made its way to her inbox since this morning. Daniel came back in around two and went right to a meeting with his father. She had hoped to see Pierre to thank him again for the pictures, but he hadn't come back with Daniel.

She took a break around three and went down to see Christina and show her the pictures. She, of course, had loved them.

At five, her phone rang.

"Betty Suarez."

_"I'm ready."_

"Long day ?"

_"Terribly."_

"Okay, let me check on Daniel and I'll meet you in the lobby."

_"Okay."_

She hung up the phone, cleared her desk, turned off her computer, grabbed the envelope of pictures and her purse and headed into Daniel's office.

"You need anything else before I go ?"

Daniel looked up from his desk and then looked at his watch.

"Nope. I'm good, go ahead and get out of here."

She turned to leave and he called out to her.

"Hey, what's in the envelope ?"

Betty turned around and smiled.

"Some pictures Pierre took of Henry and I in the park the other day."

"Really ?"

She smiled.

"I know. We didn't know he was taking them, and he gave them to me this morning when he came in."

"Can I see ?"

She walked back over to his desk.

"Sure."

She pulled them out and handed them to him. He smiled as he looked through them.

"These are really good, Betty. You can see how in love you two are."

He handed them back to her and smiled. She took them and put them back in the envelope.

"We are. I love them to. I didn't really get a chance to thank him."

"He'll be back in on Friday, I was going to send you an email to put something on my calendar."

"Okay, great."

Daniel looked like he was in another world.

"Is everything okay, Daniel ?"

He smiled.

"Yeah. Fine. Sometimes…..do you think I will ever have that kind of love ?"

Betty looked at him thoughtfully.

"You can have it if you want it."

"I do and more so lately for some reason."

She took a deep breath.

"Does this have anything to do with Hilda ?"

She dreaded his answer.

"No….Yes….No….Maybe. I don't know. I guess it has just been nice to be around her. She has really helped. I mean we are just friends, but when I am around her I don't think about…..well, you know. I just want to talk to her and listen to her. I guess that means I am changing and what I want is changing too. I don't think it is specifically Hilda, she just makes me realize I want more."

She couldn't believe what she was about to say.

"You know, Henry and I started out as friends, too."

Daniel looked at her surprised…and then looked past her.

"I've kept you too long, go ahead and get out of here. And, thanks Betty."

"Goodnight Daniel."

She turned to leave and saw Henry standing at her desk.

"Hi, sorry, when you didn't come down, I decided to come up and check on you."

She smiled.

"Let's go."

She started to walk toward the elevator and he followed. Once inside he turned to her.

"Is everything okay ?"

She looked at him with a bewildered look.

"I think I just gave Daniel the go ahead with Hilda."

Henry just stared at her in disbelief.

_to be continued………_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note :**__ Well, I finally figured out way to conclude this story, so it will end with one more chapter after this one. The truth is it was never really supposed to have an ending, it was just supposed to point things in a new direction – a new beginning. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter which has some Henry/Betty fluffiness and I will hopefully have the final chapter up Friday night._

_Thanks as usual to my friends at Instant Connection where the coolest Henry and Betty fans on-line hang out. Without you guys I would never have the inspiration to keep writing. Oh, and in case you guys forgot, I'm into kisses these days. Enjoy._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 8**

Betty had to think that there was no better way to wake up in the morning than feeling sweet kisses trailing along your neck and jaw line and a warm body pressed up against yours. When Henry chose this way to wake her, which was almost daily, she tried to keep her eyes closed and enjoy the sensation as long as possible. But, for some reason, she never could keep her hands to herself for long. This morning was no exception.

"Mmmm……"

She slowly opened her eyes and stretched, turning slightly toward Henry. He stopped his kisses long enough for her to finish her stretch and lean in toward him and then he changed his intended target to her mouth. She pressed closer to him putting one arm around him and letting her hand stray up into his hair and then she let their legs tangle as the kiss became more deliberate. After a few minutes of exploration she pulled back with a smile. He licked his lips and smiled back.

"Morning."

"Morning."

"I will never tire of your method of waking me. It's so much more enjoyable then Hilda throwing a pillow at my head."

He laughed. She loved that laugh. He reached up and pushed her hair back from her face.

"You forgot to put your headgear on last night before you went to sleep."

She reached up and touched her face.

"Well, as I recall I was a little busy before you let me fall to sleep. Not that I am complaining."

He frowned feigning guilt.

"Sorry."

She leaned forward and kissed him again.

"No you're not."

He chuckled.

"You're right, I'm not."

She laughed.

"Did the alarm go off ?"

"Of course, you just never hear it."

"I don't need to hear it, I have you."

He leaned in and nibbled her lower lip and then kissed her.

"Yes, you do."

He pulled away from her and got up from the bed.

"I'm going to jump in the shower."

She smiled and sat up in bed.

"Okay, I'll get up and make some coffee and get the paper. Leave the water running when you are done."

He grinned mischievously at her from the bathroom doorway.

"You don't want to join me ?"

She grinned back.

"You know whenever I do we are always late for work, and I need to be on-time today. I have lots to do before Hilda shows up for lunch."

He frowned.

"Your loss."

He popped into the bathroom and she murmured to herself.

"Don't I know it."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Betty had just finished reading through the notes Daniel had left for her last night and had updated his calendar accordingly when her phone rang.

"Daniel Meade's office, Betty Suarez."

"Hey, it's Hilda."

"Hi, are you still coming for lunch ?"

"_Yes, noon, right ?"_

"Yes."

_"Listen, I need to see Daniel while I am there, can you schedule me some time on his calendar or whatever you do ?"_

"Um, sure, he has a lunch meeting but then he is free probably around two until three."

_"That would be great."_

"Hilda….."

Hilda interrupted her.

_"I'll tell you at lunch, see you at noon."_

"Okay."

_"Bye."_

Before Betty could even say goodbye, the call disconnected. She clicked her internal line and dialed.

_"Accounting, Henry."_

"So, Hilda just called me to confirm lunch plans and she wanted me to put her on Daniel's calendar for this afternoon."

"_What do you think that is about ?"_

"I don't know, she said she would tell me at lunch."

_"Okay, well, let me know. Listen, I'd love to talk but I am right in the middle of something. Can we talk later ?"_

"Sure, love you."

_"Love you too. Bye."_

Betty hung up the phone. She sat there for a few minutes wondering what was up with Hilda and then headed down to see Christina and drop some mail off in the mail room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Randi, thank you so much for meeting me on such short notice."

"No problem, I was glad to hear from you again. I heard about your fiancé, I am so sorry."

Hilda smiled and nodded. It was the only response she knew anymore.

"Thank you."

There was a short pause and then Hilda continued.

"Did you still have the paperwork that we were working on a few months ago ?"

"Yes, I did. I made some adjustments this morning, nothing major and brought the packet with me."

She handed Hilda an envelope. Hilda pulled a file folder out of it and looked through the contents. Randi narrated.

"Basically, the changes are related to some tax changes. You should have an attorney look it over and then let me know what you want to do."

Hilda looked up from the papers.

"Thanks, I will. And, can we meet again, Friday to see about getting things finalized ?"

"Sure, that sounds good. I'm really glad you called, I think you will be pleased with your decision to move forward."

Hilda smiled.

"I do too."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey, Betty."

Betty had not heard anyone walk up and was surprised to see Hilda standing at her desk, she quickly glanced at her watch. Noon.

"Hi, I didn't realize what time it was. Wow, you look great."

Hilda smiled and did a little spin in her navy slacks and short navy jacket. She was wearing a bright pink silk camisole underneath and some navy heels. She looked very classy with a little Hilda flair.

"Thanks. Hey, I know it is short notice, but do you think Henry could come to lunch with us."

Betty was surprised by the request but nodded.

"Probably, let me call him."

Hilda sat down in the extra chair by Betty's desk and Betty picked up her phone and dialed.

"Hey, Hilda is here and she wants to know if you can join us for lunch. Okay. We'll meet you downstairs."

She hung up the phone and looked at Hilda.

"He'll meet us downstairs. Let's go."

They stopped by Amanda's on the way down and after a few well placed verbal jabs they were on their way.

As soon as they were seated at the diner around the corner from the office and had ordered drinks, Hilda broke her news.

"Okay, so before everything happened with Santos a few months ago, I had talked to a real estate agent in Queens about some space to open my own salon."

Betty stopped her.

"Hilda, really ? That is great."

Hilda nodded.

"Well, I never got the business loan approved and I wasn't sure I was going to be able to do it and then, of course, that all stopped when….well, a few months ago. You didn't know this but Santos had a small insurance policy on himself and left me as the beneficiary. I received it a few weeks ago, but I didn't really want to deal with it so I just put it in a savings account for Justin's college."

Henry and Betty listened intently. The waitress brought their drinks and they all ordered some lunch.

"I was thinking about it last night when I went to bed, you know, moving on and continuing my life. I called the real estate agent this morning and the property is still available. She met me this morning and brought me all the paperwork, updated, that we had worked on a few months ago."

She looked at Henry.

"I was hoping you could go over the numbers and let me know what you thought. I want to use part of the money Santos left for the start-up costs but I want to leave enough in savings or whatever you recommend, to make sure Justin can go to college wherever he wants to go."

Henry nodded.

"Of course, I can do that. I'd be happy to do that."

Hilda handed him a folder.

"This is a copy of the paperwork from the real estate agent, and the information on the money from Santos."

He took the folder from her and smiled. Hilda turned to Betty.

"The man at the bank gave me some samples of business plans people use when they come in for loans. I used them to come up with something for the salon but I never really finished. I know the money I have from Santos will not cover the entire cost so I need to take on a partner. So, I need this business plan to really be good."

She handed Betty a folder also.

"This also has the paperwork from the real estate agency in it as well as the business plan I came up with and the samples from the bank. Can you look at all of it and help me make the business plan better ? You are so good at this kind of stuff and I would have come to you before anyway."

Betty couldn't believe how excited Hilda seemed and she was thrilled. It seemed she was really moving forward. She looked over at Henry and smiled, he raised his eyebrows at her and smiled back. She then looked back at Hilda.

"Of course, I will do my best to make it the best business plan the bank has ever seen."

The waitress came over with their food and Betty and Henry put their folders away to eat. Hilda looked at Betty.

"Actually, it won't be for the bank."

Betty looked up, mid-bite with a questioning look and Hilda continued.

"I'm going to ask Daniel to be my business partner."

Henry looked at Betty thinking this was indeed an interesting development. Betty finished chewing and replied.

"Daniel ? That is why you want to meet with him ?"

"Yes, I want to give him a heads up and then maybe give him the formal business plan by………Friday. Do you think you can have it done by then ?"

Daniel and Hilda, business partners. Betty wasn't sure what she thought of this. She had been worried they were going to get romantically involved, this had never crossed her mind. Still, she was so happy to see Hilda with such a purpose, how could she not help her make this dream come true.

"Betty ?"

Henry looked from Betty to Hilda.

"Well, I can definitely have the numbers crunched before Friday and let you know what kind of investment you'll need from Daniel."

"Thank you, Henry. Betty ?"

"I'm sorry. I am just in shock, and not in a bad way. I'm actually excited for you. Yes, of course, I can have it ready by Friday. Why don't you plan on coming over to our place Thursday night for dinner and we can give you everything and go over it with you."

Hilda grinned from ear to ear.

"Great."

They all finished eating in silence as they all thought about the plan. After lunch, they went back to the Meade Building. Henry got off of the elevator on the 3rd floor and Betty promised to call him later. Hilda and Betty headed to her office and when they got there Betty saw Daniel was already back from his lunch meeting and was on the phone. Hilda sat down in the spare chair next to Betty's desk while Betty stood going through the mail that had been left in her inbox.

A few minutes later her phone rang, she looked down and it was Daniel. She looked up at him and he hung up the phone and motioned for her to come into his office.

"Hilda, Daniel wants to see me, I'll be right back."

Hilda looked up from what she was reading and looked in at Daniel, he looked at her and smiled, she smiled back. Betty walked in to Daniel's office closing the door behind her.

"Why is Hilda on my calendar at two ?"

"She called me this morning and wanted to get on your calendar."

"Do you know what this is about ?"

"I do."

"And……"

"And, I think when you meet with her, she will tell you."

Daniel frowned.

"Betty."

"Daniel, it is something important to her that she wants to talk to you about, I'm not going to tell you and spoil it for her."

"Ookkkaayyy. Should I be nervous ?"

Betty laughed.

"No, not at all."

"Well, since I am back from my lunch meeting early, I see no reason to wait. You can send her in now."

"OK."

Betty turned and left his office. He adjusted his tie and took a deep breath.

Hilda looked up when Betty came out of the office. Betty smiled.

"He'll see you now."

Hilda took a deep breath.

"What did you tell him ?"

"Nothing. This is yours to tell him, Hilda. Good luck."

Hilda smiled.

"Thanks."

Hilda got up and headed into Daniel's office. She closed the door as she went in and then gave Betty a smiled before turning her attention to Daniel.

Betty picked up her phone and dialed.

_"Accounting, Henry."_

"She's in with him."

"_Already ?"_

"He was back from his lunch meeting early."

"_So, that was an interesting lunch. What do you think ?"_

"I don't know. I mean I am excited for her and she seemed really serious and prepared about it. It's something she has always wanted."

_"She did seem really serious about it and I've looked briefly at these papers. It looks like a good deal. If I were Daniel, I'd invest."_

"Really ?"

_"Yeah. It looks like the property needs some work, some cleaning and some fresh paint but she has us for that."_

"True."

"_So, can you see them ?"_

She looked up at Hilda and Daniel.

"Yeah, they look serious and he is really listening to her. I can tell when he is not paying attention and he is paying attention."

_"Okay, well call me when you are ready to leave, I have to go, sorry."_

"It's okay, sweetheart. I'll call you later. Bye."

_"Bye."_

Betty went back to work and Hilda came out about an hour later. She was smiling, a good sign.

"So….."

"He wants to hear more and see the business plan, Friday. He said he would talk to you about putting me on his calendar and you can call me with a time later ?"

"Sure."

"Okay, I have to go, I want to be home when Justin gets home from school."

Hilda leaned down and hugged Betty and left. Betty shook her head. This had been an interesting day.

"Betty."

Daniel had come out of his office looking very serious.

"Yes, Daniel."

"Cancel my afternoon meetings for Friday, put Hilda on my calendar for lunch, say around noon and cancel my lunch with Pierre. Tell him I can see him at nine that morning but I have to cancel lunch."

Betty listened intently and took some notes.

"Also, set up a dinner appointment with my personal attorney for Friday night. Did I have plans with you, Hilda and Henry ?"

"Um, no, we didn't have anything planned."

"Okay, good."

"Is everything okay, Daniel ?"

He looked up at her and smiled.

"Yes, sorry, I really want to do everything I can to help Hilda with her project, she has done so much for me."

"Henry says from what he has looked at so far, it is a good investment. But Daniel, don't feel obligated because ……"

Daniel interrupted her and smiled as he replied.

"I'm taking it seriously Betty, and I will make my decision based on the facts, don't worry."

She smiled back.

"Okay. Daniel, thanks."

He smiled back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Betty was sitting cross-legged on the couch in her PJs with her hair piled on top of her head. She had a book she had saved from school, the papers from Hilda, a calculator, a pen , a hi-lighter and a notepad in her lap when she felt a warm breath on her neck. She smiled to herself and stopped reading, leaning her head to the side in anticipation.

She closed her eyes when she felt Henry's lips brush her neck and trail kisses up to her earlobe before she felt the moistness of his mouth nibble her ear.

She giggled and he pulled away laughing.

"What ?"

"That tickled."

"How is it going ?

"Good. I made some notes and book marked some things I want to make sure and include in the business plan, but overall she has all the data we need. It just needs to be fine-tuned. How are the numbers coming ?"

Henry laid his hands on her shoulders and began a light massage.

"Great. I think Daniel's investment will be minimal with what she got from Santos and I found something for the college fund for Justin that should mature to be more than enough wherever he wants to go. I'm going to call a friend of mine in Arizona tomorrow to run it by him because he specializes in family planning like this but I think she is in good shape."

Betty closed her books and stacked everything on the coffee table then tilted her head back to look at Henry. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Come around here."

He smiled and came around and sat down next to her on the couch and pulled her close. They wrapped their arms around each other and she spoke.

"I hope this works out for her."

"Me too."

They snuggled for a few more minutes and then Henry kissed the side of her head.

"My brain is tired. Let's go to bed."

"Okay."

He pulled her up off the couch and they went in to bed.

…**to be continued**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note :**__ So, this is the second to last chapter, I hope you enjoy it. I had fun writing it even though after a rocky start it took me a little extra time to get here. I also plan to do a fluffy epilogue in the next week that looks into the future. _

_This one goes out to D-Money, P-Devil, G-Love, Teri, Bling, X-Box, C-Spice and all of my other homies over at Instant-Connection where the Henry/Betty posse hangs out._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Previously in 'A New Beginning' : **__Hilda is starting her own business, a salon, and she is hoping Daniel will be her partner and invest. Betty and Henry are helping her with the financials and the business plan._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 9**

Henry was busy putting the finishing touches on dinner when Betty heard a knock at the door. She wiped her hands on the towel she had in her hand and went to answer the door.

"Hilda. Hey, come in."

Hilda came in and Betty took her coat. The sisters hugged and Betty could tell Hilda was anxious and happy.

"Just go have a seat in the living room. Henry, is just finishing dinner."

"Okay."

"I'll be right in there to join you. You want a glass of wine ?"

"Sure, we are celebrating, right ?"

Betty smiled.

"Right."

Betty left Hilda in the living room and walked into the kitchen. Henry lifted a spoon from his spaghetti sauce and held it toward Betty.

"Here, try this."

She walked over and put her arm around his waist and leaned in for a taste.

"Mmmm…..perfect."

Henry smiled and took a taste himself, then put the spoon down.

"Not too spicy ?"

"Maybe I should test it again, come here."

She slid her hand up his back and he turned toward her with a smile, leaned down and kissed her.

She smiled and he asked again.

"Not too spicy ?"

"The cook or the sauce ?"

She laughed.

"Betty….."

"Neither are too spicy, they are both just right."

"Thank you."

Betty went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of red wine. She took two glasses from the cabinet and then looked over at Henry.

"Wine ?"

"Please."

She grabbed a third glass and poured some wine into each one. She put Henry's next to him on the counter.

"I'm going to go sit with Hilda in the living room. Are you sure you don't need any help ?"

"I'm sure. The table is set and when I toss this pasta and sauce, we'll be ready to eat. I'll be right out."

"Okay."

Betty left the kitchen and joined Hilda in the living room with their wine. The girls sat and talked while they waited for Henry to finish the dinner.

"Everything smells delicious."

Betty smiled.

"He's cooking pasta, his second favorite thing to fix for dinner. He loves to cook."

"You're so lucky Betty."

"I know. He is wonderful."

They continued to talk about their family and after about ten minutes Henry came out of the kitchen with a salad bowl and breadbasket in hand.

"Dinner's ready."

Hilda and Betty, deep in conversation, both glanced at him guiltily and laughed, looking back at each other. Henry suddenly felt as if he had been their topic of conversation and then with the way Betty was looking at him, he felt like maybe he should blush. Instead, he smiled back at them, set down what he had been carrying and went back into the kitchen.

When he came back out a minute later with a steaming bowl of pasta, the sisters were sitting at the table refilling their wine. After setting the pasta down and his own wine glass he leaned over and kissed Betty and sat down himself.

Everyone dipped up salad and food and Henry refilled his wine. Once everyone's plates were full, he raised his glass to the center of the table.

"To new beginnings…."

"New beginnings….."

"New beginnings….."

They all clinked glasses smiling and everyone dug in to the dinner. Their conversation was mainly on Hilda's salon. Henry told her what he had found with the numbers she had given him. He explained the college fund he was recommending for Justin and Hilda was pleased. He had given her two numbers for the loan from Daniel based on a minimum investment and a second level investment that included some building improvements that the inspector had recommended.

"Henry, I hadn't even thought of that. Thank you."

"Well, I have to admit, that took me back to a couple of real estate classes I took in college but when I reviewed some old textbooks, I remembered something about different types of investors and that sometimes a more substantial investment was preferred because it meant a better product out of the gates. I gave Betty the same info to include in the business plan."

"Great. How can I ever thank you ?"

He looked over and smiled at Betty and then looked back at Hilda.

"Free haircuts for me and my family for life ?"

Hilda smiled.

"You've got it."

He squeezed Betty's hand across the table.

"You sure ? There might be four or five of us eventually."

Hilda looked at Betty who was grinning at Henry.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

After dinner, Henry insisted on doing the dishes so Hilda and Betty could look at the business plan in the living room.

"Henry, everything was delicious. Thank you for dinner."

"You're welcome, Hilda. It was actually kind of fun."

Hilda laughed and she and Betty headed to the living room. Betty sat down on the sofa and opened her laptop on the coffee table. Hilda watched as the computer started up.

"I feel bad, leaving Henry to the dishes."

Betty pressed a few buttons on the computer and looked at her.

"Don't. He doesn't even let me help normally. He loves to cook and because of that he has a very specific way he organizes the kitchen. So, trust me when I say, he would prefer to do it himself."

Hilda laughed.

"Okay, so here is the business plan I came up with for your meeting with Daniel."

"Betty, I can't operate a computer."

"I'm going to show it to you like this and then if you want to make any changes we can do that now and then we'll print it out and put it in a folder for you to present to Daniel. I'll give it to you on a CD for him too."

Hilda smiled.

"Perfect."

Hilda and Betty started through the slides. Betty explained each one to her and Hilda was pleased that Betty had made the presentation in a simple and straightforward format much like Hilda would have done it herself.

At some point, Henry came in from the kitchen and sat on the back of the sofa behind Betty. He was enjoying listening to her explain everything to Hilda. She had a way about her of making everything sound so uncomplicated. When she got to the slides that reflected his financial information and the investment options he had been ready to chime in if need be but she talked through each one with ease and Hilda nodded her head in understanding.

Once they were done and Hilda had made some requests for changes, Betty saved the presentation to a CD and sent the presentation to the printer. Henry walked over and waited for the pages to print.

"So, your meeting with Daniel is for lunch tomorrow. You nervous ?"

"Not anymore. You and Henry have made the whole thing so much easier and I feel confident."

"Good."

Henry pulled the second copy of the presentation off the printer and punched holes in the pages. He brought them over to the table and Betty put them in the folders she had bought earlier and handed them to Hilda.

"There you go. You are ready."

"Well, I hate to eat and run. But, I want to get a good night's sleep tonight and I know you guys would probably like a quiet evening at home now that your part is done. I really really appreciate this."

Henry held out his hand to her.

"Good luck, Hilda. I think you have a winning proposal there."

Hilda smiled and took his hand and then pulled him into a hug.

"Come here, you. Thank you."

Henry smiled and hugged her back. Betty hugged her too and then walked her to the door to get her coat.

"Henry, can you call her a car and I'll walk down with her to wait."

"Sure."

Betty came back upstairs about fifteen minutes later. She hung up her own coat and walked into the living room. Henry was laying on his back on the sofa with one sock foot on the floor and one up on the arm of the sofa.

She kicked off her shoes and walked over next to the couch and smiled down at him. When she put one knee on the sofa and he felt her presence, he smiled too and lifted his other leg up knocking her down on top of him with a thud. She let out a little squeal. He shifted slightly so they were laying snuggly together and she managed to lift her face to look down at him.

"I could have hurt you."

"You did hurt me."

She tried to move, concerned, but he put one arm around her and held her still.

"Henry, where are you hurt, let me up."

He lifted his free hand and placed one finger to his lips.

"Here."

She frowned and then smiled.

"Oh, there, huh ?"

He nodded, yes.

"Do I need to kiss it to make it better ?"

Again, he nodded.

She leaned down and kissed the corners of his mouth and then pulled back slightly and whispered.

"Better ?"

"A little."

She smiled, leaned in and gave him a kiss that was sure to heal whatever was wrong with him while at the same time giving him a whole new kind of ache.

"Mmmmm……"

She leaned up and looked in his eyes.

"All better ?"

"All better."

Somehow, while she was looking at him and smiling that smile, she managed to wriggle free of him and stood from the sofa. He groaned when she set herself free.

She started to walk away from the sofa and he rolled to his stomach to watch her go. When she got halfway to the bedroom door, she turned around and he saw that the buttons on the front of her blouse were completely undone. She smiled seductively at him as she started to pull the shirt from the waistband of the skirt she was wearing.

"You took care of dinner, I thought I'd be in charge of dessert."

She turned and walked the rest of the way to the bedroom as he scrambled from the sofa to follow her. He turned out all the lights in the living room and as he got to the door of the now candlelit bedroom, she tossed what he imagined were her only remaining articles of clothing at his feet.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Betty yawned as she looked over the paperwork she was reviewing. She was glad it was Friday so she could sleep in tomorrow. Daniel and the photographer, Pierre, were just finishing up their morning meeting and she looked up when they came out of Daniel's office trying to suppress another yawn.

"Late night ?"

"Sorry."

Daniel chuckled.

"Can you take Pierre down to accounting, we're going to put him on contract starting with January's issue and I want to get all the paperwork in order now. Here are the contracts that accounting should need."

She smiled at the two men.

"Sure, no problem. Is Henry expecting the contract ?"

"Yes, I talked to him earlier this morning."

"Okay."

Daniel turned to Pierre and they shook hands.

"It's going to be great having you on board."

"Thank you, Mr. Meade."

"It's Daniel, please. You're part of the team now."

Pierre smiled and Daniel went back to his office. Betty forwarded her phones to Amanda and got up from her desk.

"Right this way, Pierre."

They started to walk down the hall to the elevators and Betty slowed down to let him walk next to her.

"I wanted to thank you again for letting my nephew help out with the photo shoot. He had a fantastic time."

"He has a eye for fashion, I could tell. It was fun to have him there and he was a big help. Enthusiasm is a big inspiration for me."

Betty smiled.

"Well, he loved it. And, also, I can't thank you enough for the pictures of my boyfriend and I. You didn't have to do that and we really appreciated it. We only have snapshots of ourselves from various family events and outings. These are like professional photos and I think we framed every one of them and have them at home and the office."

They stepped on the elevator and Betty pressed the three button.

"You make a cute couple, so much in love, I couldn't help it. So, your boyfriend liked them too, I am glad. It was my pleasure."

"Yes, he loved them as I'm sure he will no doubt tell you in a minute."

Pierre looked at her confused.

"Oh, right. My boyfriend is Henry, in accounting, we are on our way to his office now."

Pierre smiled as the doors opened to the third floor.

"Oh, I see, an office romance."

Betty laughed as they entered Henry's cubicle area and he turned in his chair when he heard that laugh and smiled. Pierre had seen those smiles before that day in the park. Betty handed the file Daniel had given her to Henry.

"Henry, this is Pierre. Daniel said he called you this morning about his contract."

Henry stood up and held his hand out to Pierre.

"Of course, Pierre, it is nice to meet you. And, thank you for the pictures you took of Betty and I, we love them."

He looked back at Betty and smiled.

"As I told her, it was my pleasure."

"Well, if you want to have a seat, we can get this contract entered into the system and get you out of here with a check today."

"Sounds good."

Pierre took a seat in Henry's guest chair watched as the couple walked a few feet away to say their goodbyes.

"Hilda will be here at noon for lunch with Daniel, can you get away then to grab a bite to eat ?"

"Sure, I'll be done with this by then."

"Okay, just come up and get me."

"Okay."

Henry leaned in and gave her a quick kiss and she turned and left. Henry, smiling, turned back to Pierre who had obviously witnessed their little exchange.

"Okay, let's get this contract in the system."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Betty."

Betty jumped out of her daze.

"Hilda. Sorry."

She looked at the clock on her computer. It was a little before noon. She looked back at Hilda who was looking at her with that look.

"Not enough sleep last night ?"

"Hilda !"

"Hey, I'm glad someone is getting some action."

"Seriously……"

"Sorry. So, how do I look ?"

She looked great.

"You look great."

Betty looked up and saw Daniel was in his office with the door closed. She picked up her phone and dialed his number.

"Your lunch appointment is here."

She hung up the phone and looked back at Hilda.

"He'll be out in a minute."

"Thanks again, Betty, for all of your help with this. I signed all the paperwork on the space this morning. The deal will go through as soon as Daniel agrees with the plan and I'm not letting him come back to the office until he does."

"Good for you."

"So, are you and Henry up for some manual labor next weekend."

"We'll help you in any way we can."

Hilda smiled.

"If everything goes okay today. Papi is planning a celebration dinner for Sunday night so you and Henry should plan on coming over."

"We'll be there."

"Good."

Daniel came out of his office and Hilda turned to look at him. He smiled then looked at Betty.

"You can reach me by cell if you need me."

"Okay. Have a good lunch."

Henry came around the corner just as Daniel and Hilda walked past and he gave Hilda a big smile for luck not that he thought she needed it. He walked up to Betty and pulled her in for a kiss.

"You ready ?"

She wiped some lipstick from the corner of his mouth and smiled.

"Yes."

They left and went to lunch at a Chinese place down the street. They speculated on Daniel and Hilda's lunch while they ate. Henry laughed when he saw Betty yawn for about the third time during lunch.

"Are we doing anything tonight ?"

"I am going home and going to bed. I am exhausted."

He grinned at her.

"Did I keep you from getting your required eight hours last night ?"

She smiled back at him.

"You did, and I am not complaining. I am just sleepy."

"Well, we can stay in bed all day tomorrow. We have no plans."

"Mmmmmm……that sounds nice."

"It does."

They finished eating and walked hand in hand back to the office.

**-- to be continued --**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note :**__ So, this is the last chapter, I hope you enjoy it. As I mentioned before, I also plan to do a fluffy epilogue in the next week that looks into the future. _

_This one goes out to my homies over at Instant-Connection where the Henry/Betty posse hangs out._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 10**

Betty was working on some paperwork for Daniel when he strolled back in the office around two-thirty. He kept walking into his office as he passed her desk.

"Betty, my office, please."

She saved what she was doing on the computer and grabbed her notepad and pen before heading into Daniel's office.

"What's up ?"

He had sat down behind his desk and looked up when she spoke.

"What time is my meeting with Jim ?"

"Your attorney ? Seven o'clock at your club."

"Okay, good. I'm going to ride over to see the space for the salon, do you want to go with me ?"

Betty was going to ask him about the lunch but decided she should wait and ask Hilda but this sounded promising.

"Sure. I haven't seen it myself, although I know the general area."

"Okay, we'll leave in thirty minutes and when we are done, I'll take you by your place before I go meet Jim."

"Okay."

She wanted to say more but turned to leave his office instead.

"Betty."

She turned around.

"Yes."

"I'm going to make the investment. The business plan was exceptional. You did a great job."

She smiled.

"Well, Hilda and Henry……"

He interrupted her.

"I know, but you did a great job."

"Thanks."

She stood there for a moment not knowing what else to say and with so many things running through her head. Daniel looked at her and smiled.

"Twenty-five minutes."

She came out of her daze.

"Oh right, okay."

She left his office and headed to hers. She sat down and picked up her phone.

_"Henry, Accounting."_

"Hey."

"_Hi. How did it go ?"_

"He's going to do it. He really liked the business plan."

_"Of course he is and of course he did. It was perfect."_

"Thank you. Anyway, he wants to go drive by and look at the property so I am going to go with him. He said he would drop me home after, so I will see you there."

_"Okay, sounds good. I should be getting out of here on-time tonight."_

"I'll see you when you get home, then."

_"Okay, sweetheart, bye."_

"Bye."

Betty closed down her computer and cleaned up the papers she had on her desk. She called down and told Christina she was leaving for the day and then forwarded her phones to Amanda.

Daniel came out of his office a couple of minutes later.

"I'm going down to talk to Alexis before we leave and then I will be ready."

"Okay, I'll call your car and meet you at the elevator."

Daniel walked off and Betty grabbed her purse and called Daniel's car.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Henry walked into the apartment later that night from work, there were four or five candles lit in the living room and the stereo was on the local jazz station. Betty was nowhere to be seen so he hung up his coat and headed to the bedroom. There was one candle lit in the bedroom and he could see several lit in the bathroom. He walked to the bathroom door and there she was, immersed in a steaming bubble bath that was almost overflowing with bubbles. Her eyes were closed and she looked completely relaxed with her hair piled on top of her head.

He walked back into the bedroom and took off his jacket, tie and dress-shirt and tossed them on a chair in the corner of the room. He took his shoes off and flipped them into the bottom of the closet.

He went into the kitchen and got a large plastic pitcher from under one of the cabinets and then went back to the bathroom. He grabbed a folded towel off the shelf and placed it on the floor next to the tub and knelt down on it beside her.

Before she even knew he was there, he leaned over and kissed her lips. She didn't start, instead, urged him on and leaned up to deepen the kiss. After a minute or two he pulled back and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hi."

She smiled.

"Hi."

"You look peaceful."

"I feel peaceful."

He held up the pitcher.

"I thought I'd help wash your hair."

She smiled and sat up in the tub as the bubbles slid down her body, revealing herself to him. His mouth went dry.

"That would be nice."

He swallowed, unsure if he could concentrate on the task at hand with the sight now before him. She reached up and pulled out the clips that were holding her hair in place. It fell down her back and around her shoulders. She scooted forward in the tub and he dipped the pitcher in the water and let it flow through her hair and down her back.

He reached up and got the bottle of shampoo she used and poured some in his hands before massaging the soapy substance in her hair. She closed her eyes as she felt his fingers massage her scalp and the scent of the shampoo invaded her senses. He stopped and she felt the warm water flow over her head again. He shampooed her hair again and rinsed it with clean water from the sink until all of the soap was out.

He poured some conditioner in his hands and ran it though his fingers into her hair. He knew she liked to leave the conditioner in for couple of minutes so he took this opportunity to massage the back of her neck and with his other hand he tilted her face toward him for a kiss. He kissed her thoroughly until she was practically coming out of the bathtub to him. Her wet and soapy hands had wound around his neck and into his hair. He pulled away reluctantly and kissed her nose.

"Let me rinse your hair and we'll get you out of here."

She looked at him dreamily and smiled. He rinsed the conditioner from her hair and then stood, lifting her to him and wrapping a towel around her and fastening it in the back. She leaned into him for a kiss but he held her at bay and got another towel from the shelf. He wrapped it around her hair and began to rub it through her hair drying it the best he could. When he was done, he grabbed her robe from the back of the door and slipped it around her, dropping the towel just before he closed the robe and tied the belt around her.

She leaned in to kiss him but he leaned down and put his arm under her and lifted her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he carried her from the bathroom. As he approached her side of the bed, he finally gave in to her and kissed her.

He let her stand as they broke the kiss and he pulled the covers back. He lifted her up again, only briefly to lay her down in the bed. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to go blow out all these candles you have going and turn off the stereo, I'll be right back."

She nodded with a slight frown. He went to the other room and blew out all the candles and turned off the stereo and then went back to the bedroom. She was further under the covers and he saw that the robe had been tossed into the corner. He smiled at the visual of what lie beneath the covers. She was sleeping as he expected her to be, she had been exhausted.

He went into the bathroom and drained the tub and picked up the towels. He took the pitcher to the kitchen and then came back to the bedroom. He went to his side of the bed and stripped down to his boxer-briefs before climbing into bed with her. Once under the covers, he gathered her warm naked body to his and he also fell asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Jim, thanks. I appreciate you meeting with me on such short notice."

"No problem, Daniel. The messenger service delivered the business plan this afternoon and I looked over it. Everything looks good. I drew up a preliminary contract for you too look at and we can make changes Monday if necessary."

"Well, let's take a look."

Daniel and his lawyer looked over the contract and as far as Daniel was concerned it looked perfect.

"Now, I did put in these provisions you asked for at the end, but those seem to make you kind of vulnerable, Daniel."

"I know they aren't standard, Jim, but this is somewhat of a special situation."

"I gathered as much."

Daniel smiled.

"So, if I don't have any changes, these are good to go ?"

"They are."

"And, Hilda is covered on all angles, right ? Because she is going to count on me to give her a fair contract, I don't think she'll have an attorney look at them."

"It is more than fair for her."

"Great."

Daniel and Jim had dinner and caught up since their last get together.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Henry rolled over in bed and realized Betty was not there. He looked at the clock, midnight. He climbed out of bed and looked toward the living room. It looked like there was a light in the kitchen. He walked sleepily in that direction and when he entered the kitchen he smiled at he sight before him.

Betty was standing at the open refrigerator in the dress shirt he had worn earlier that day to work and nothing else. He could tell from the refrigerator light shining right through the shirt leaving little to his imagination.

"Betty ?"

She turned around slightly startled.

"I was hungry."

He walked toward her and he could see her eyes darken as she took in the sight of him.

"Let me make you something."

"Actually……"

She closed the door to the refrigerator and walked toward him.

"……I'm not that hungry anymore."

"Oh, yeah."

She walked up to him and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned in and kissed him.

"Yeah."

He smiled.

"Well, then let's go back to bed."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She was in the middle of a great dream when she heard her phone ring next to the bed. She answered groggily.

"Hello…."

_"Hilda, it's Daniel, I'm sorry I am calling so late."_

Hilda looked at the clock, it was just past midnight. She sat up in bed.

"It's alright. Are you okay ?"

_"Yes, yes, I am fine. I met with my attorney tonight and we've got a contract drawn up. Can you meet me with the realtor at the space tomorrow afternoon around one ?"_

Hilda smiled.

"Sure. I'll call her in the morning."

_"Great. Tell her to bring the paperwork and the keys. I'll have a check with me."_

"Okay. And, Daniel, thank you."

_"No, thank you for letting me in on such a good deal."_

"See you tomorrow."

Hilda hung up the phone smiling and went back to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was ten the next morning when Betty woke up to her cell phone vibrating on the nightstand. Henry was wrapped around her and she tried to grab the phone without waking him. She flipped it open. Hilda.

"Hold on one second, Hilda."

She laid the phone back down, open and managed to free herself from Henry without waking him. She slipped from the bed and grabbed her robe from the floor, tying it around her waist. She picked up the phone and tiptoed from the bedroom into the living room.

"Sorry, hey, what's up ?"

_"Sleeping in ?"_

"Yes, it has been a long week."

_"Tell me about it. I'm meeting Daniel at one to sign all the paper work and get the keys. You are coming to dinner tomorrow night, right ?"_

"Oh Hilda, that is great, I am so happy for you. Yes, we'll be there."

_"I couldn't have done it without you two."_

"We were glad to help."

Hilda chuckled.

_"Okay, I'll let you get back to bed. See you tomorrow."_

"Hilda. Okay, see you tomorrow."

Betty closed her phone and laid it down on the coffee table. She walked back to the bedroom where Henry was still sleeping. She slipped out of her robe and back into his dress shirt and then slid back into bed. When she scooted over to him, he wrapped his arms around her and snuggled into her.

"Who was on the phone ?"

She turned to face him.

"Did I wake you ? Sorry. It was Hilda."

"I just missed you. What did she want ?"

"She's meeting Daniel today to sign everything. Looks like it is a go."

"Good."

She laid there for awhile, looking at him with his eyes closed. She knew he wasn't asleep by his breathing and the way he was stroking his hand down her back. His eyes opened and he looked at her.

"Are you going back to sleep ?"

She smiled.

"I'm hungry."

He leaned forward and kissed her.

"You want to go to brunch ?"

She smiled.

"Yes, please."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ignacio stood at the bottom of the stairs and yelled.

"Hilda ! Betty and Henry just pulled up. Are you ready ?"

"I'll be right down."

Ignacio walked back through the living room on the way to the kitchen.

"Aye, your mother."

Justin nodded at his grandfather as he finished with the last of the streamers and balloons.

"Dad, Hilda, Justin………..we're here."

Betty and Henry came in the door. Henry took their coats to hang up as Betty made her way to the kitchen.

"Hey dad. Where's Hilda ?"

"Still upstairs getting ready. She's been on a cloud since she signed her life away yesterday."

Betty hugged and kissed her father just as Henry was walking in. Henry stepped forward and held out his hand.

"Ignacio."

Ignacio took Henry's hand and pulled him into a fatherly hug.

"Henry, m'hijo. Bienvenido."

Betty watched Henry smile while being hugged by her father. He pulled back with a smile.

"Gracias."

Hilda came into the kitchen at that point. Her father was right, she looked radiant. Everyone said their hellos and then went to the living room.

"What's for dinner, dad ?"

"Tacos. I figured it was easy."

"Sounds good."

The doorbell rang. Justin jumped up to answer it. And, a minute later, Daniel came into the living room. Ignacio stood up to greet him.

"Daniel, welcome. We're glad you could come."

Betty looked up at him.

"Daniel, I didn't know you would be here."

Her father replied for him.

"Well, it is a celebration for the new salon, so Hilda's new partner had to be included."

Daniel smiled.

"Well, I am honored to be here."

They all visited and ate tacos. Apparently, Daniel had chosen the larger investment option to get some immediate things taken care of on the building. According to Hilda, contractors would be out next week to get started.

Betty and Henry promised to come out next weekend to help with the painting and cleaning. Justin had apparently already come up with a color-scheme.

Everyone was having a great time and Daniel seemed to fit right in. But, soon Henry saw Betty yawning and decided it was time for them to leave.

"Okay, everyone, I need to get this one home. I think she is coming down with something because she had been overly tired lately and we have work tomorrow."

"I'm fine really, just had a busy week."

Ignacio looked over at his daughter.

"Henry is right, you look tired and I don't want you getting sick before the holidays."

Daniel looked around the room.

"I need to go soon, too. Henry, why don't you and Betty take my car home and send it back for me. I need to talk to Hilda about a few things for next week and by the time the car gets back, I'll be ready to go."

Henry looked from Betty back to Daniel.

"Are you sure, Daniel, I can call a cab."

"No, that's silly, I insist."

"Alright, thank you."

He looked back to Betty.

"Sweetie, let's say our goodbyes and get you home."

Betty and Henry got up and said their goodbyes, again wishing Hilda good luck on her new venture. They left a few minutes later in Daniel's car.

Ignacio cleared glasses from the living room.

"Justin, time for you to go to bed, school tomorrow."

"Mom…."

Hilda gave him the look. Daniel thought it was similar to the all-judging-butterfly look and smiled. Justin grudgingly said his goodnights and went upstairs to bed.

Ignacio finished his cleaning and also headed up to bed.

"Wow, we sure know how to clear a room."

Hilda laughed.

"Right. So, what plans do we have for next week ?"

"I just wanted you to let me know who is coming out and what is going on for the next couple of weeks, so I can clear my calendar if I need to. Will you call Betty tomorrow and let her know and then call her anytime something changes ?"

"Sure, of course."

"Great. I just want to be involved in the construction work and set-up so I can help as much as possible. And, then I promise you will only see me for haircuts."

Hilda looked away for a minute and spoke to herself.

"I hope not."

"What ?"

She turned back toward him.

"Nothing."

There was a moment of silence between them before she spoke again.

"Why don't we wait outside for the car, it's nice out tonight."

He smiled.

"Sure."

Daniel grabbed his coat and put it on and Hilda grabbed a long sweater of Betty's from the coat tree in the entryway. They walked outside and down the steps to the gate.

They were both silent for a few minutes and then spoke at once.

"Hilda."

"Daniel."

They laughed.

"You go."

"No, you…."

"Hilda."

"Okay, I was just going to say thanks, again."

"You don't have to keep thanking me. It was a good investment. And, I am proud of you for moving forward."

"New beginnings….."

"What ?"

"Nothing………..Betty and Henry said this symbolizes new beginnings."

"It does."

They had another moment of awkward silence.

"What were you going to say ?"

"Oh, I have another thing I have to go to in two weeks and I thought maybe you could go with me again. Would you ?"

"Daniel, I would love to, but I don't know…..things seem different lately. I don't know……."

Before either of them knew what he was doing, Daniel leaned down and silenced her with a kiss. It was brief but meaningful. Hilda stepped back, shocked and something else.

"Hilda, I'm sorry…...that was……I just.….."

She shook her head no at him and placed a finger to his lips.

"New beginnings….."

She leaned up and gave him a brief kiss on the lips.

"……just don't expect everything to happen overnight."

"I've got all the time in the world."

He leaned his forehead to hers then drew her in for a hug. They stood that way for another several minutes until Daniel's car appeared at the curb.

He pulled back and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight. Thanks for inviting me and I'll talk to you this week."

"Goodnight."

Hilda watched as he got into the car and drove off.

She smiled and walked inside.

**the end **


End file.
